Project Cinderella
by AkiHimi
Summary: AU Zoro/Sanji. Where the supermodel Roronoa Zoro meets a mysterious blonde woman in a masquerade ball, who by midnight, runs off leaving Zoro with no clue about her identity but a couple of curly eyebrows. WARNING: Yaoi, Language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Debt

Sanji was in debt. A debt he wanted to repay, but couldn't. How could he? He practically destroyed a poneglyph! Robin was furious. Not that she had shown it. Actually, she seemed rather calm during the whole ordeal. Never mind furious. She was scheming. And that was a hundred times worse.

This was all that damn brat's fault. If Luffy didn't have to keep stealing food all the time, then maybe he wouldn't have to kick him into that wall-which happens to be where the poneglyph was resting.

Ok so, the damage wasn't that bad. A word or two-well a sentence or two had chipped off, but it was still readable and understandable. Well according to Robin it anyways. But still, it left Sanji feeling guilty. Robin told him it was fine, but no, as a gentleman he just HAD to tell her that he owes her one and that if anything were to come up, she shouldn't be shy to ask him a favour if she needed one.

Which led to this whole ridiculous thing.

Him.

Wearing a freaking dress.

Complete with designer heels, make up and a wig.

But the worst part.

The worst part was not his shattered dignity and pride. No. He'd never admit it to anyone but the whole cross dressing thing isn't at all new to him. After all, he'd been sent to a god forsaken island of okamas to learn their way of cooking. And he was caught at some point. He'd been able to escape but, not the point. Curse the old man and his connections.

Two years. Two years of endless running from those horrible creatures. Two years trying to fight them off and learning whatever he could from them in terms of cooking as he defended himself.

Two. Fucking. Years.

No, the worst part was his goatee and moustache. He had to shave them. Get rid of them. His goatee... Sanji felt like a whiny kid but it was the one feature (except his eyebrows) that he was very much proud of. It made him feel like a unique individual.

BUT.

It had to go. On his honour as a gentleman, it had to go. Because tonight. Tonight, he's a woman. Sanji shivered at the thought.

_Because Nico Robin._

Because Nico Robin fucking told him to. Because of that stupid favour he owes him. And now he's about to pay it back in the most horribly humiliating way possible. As the host of tonight's party at the museum. The freaking MC. The only good thing about it was that it was a masquerade ball, so he shouldn't worry much.

Still doesn't change the fact that the whole thing was stupid.

Like that make up and fitting session in ten minutes. "For Robin," he told himself, trying to keep composed. Taking the deep breath, the blonde fumbled his pocket for his comfort sticks. Taking one out with his teeth, he produced a small blue lighter. Inhaling, he smiled as he feels the nicotine invading his system. "This… is for Robin."

Sanji rubbed his temples in frustration. Who was he kidding? He simply refuses to do this. Not for Robin, not for anyone! But it was already too late to turn back. He had already shaved his precious facial hair. There's no turning back now.

"Sanji-kun!" A man with a thick perm yelled, poking his head out from behind the door nervously. Something seemed to be bothering the man but the blonde shrugged it off. The other man was almost _always_ nervous anyways. "Hurry up already! We don't have all day!"

Sighing heavily, he snuffed out the butt on a nearby ash tray and pocketed his hands. The blonde shrugged in defeat as he walked slowly into the room. "So… what now?"

"First your clothes," the curly haired man said nervously, holding up a prussian blue dress. "Please don't kill me! Robin picked those not me!" He added immediately.

"No. I refuse to wear that," Sanji paled. It was a prussian blue tube dress. The top part was already heavily padded—no doubt to compensate for his lack of breasts—and the skirt looked like it would rest no less than three inches above his knees. "That is—"

"A dress I picked out especially for you, Cook-san," The door opened to reveal Robin wearing a silk byzantium evening gown whose slit was dangerously high and three inch black hook and eye heels accented with diamonds on the strap. Her long onyx hair swayed as she cat walked towards the two men. "I do hope you like it. I thought it brought out your eyes."

"Yes, it looks wonderful my dear Robin and so do you." Sanji cooed half heartedly and snatched the dress from Ussop, earning a chuckle from the raven haired woman. "Now if you'll excuse me," Sanji sighed, taking off his coat and placed it on a chair before stepping behind a thin curtain.

The long nosed man grinned excitedly at Robin. "How did you get him to agree to this? I mean, he even shaved before coming here! How did you do that?"

Robin smiled. "Oh, I have my ways."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, Sanji muttered as he stepped out from behind the curtain." The dress fit his frame perfectly, not to mention that the pads actually did make him look like he had breasts.

Ussop smiled excitedly as he held out a seat for Sanji. "Please, sit down and leave the rest to the great make-artist master Ussop!" Sanji closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. _For Robin. For Robin. For Robin._ He bit his lower lip, fighting back the strong urge to kick the guy as he felt his bangs being pinned up and away from where they should be. Ussop sniggered.

"I know your eyebrows both curl to the right but…" Ussop tried and failed stifled a snicker, causing the blonde's head to snap up and glare at him. "Eek! Uh… You… Y-you look h-handsome?" He squeaked.

Now he really really _really_ wanted to murder the man. "Another word from you and I'll fillet you alive, mince you and feed you to the dogs."

The make-up artist froze. Swallowing hard, he reached over to grab a brush and started applying the foundation. Ussop tried to recompose himself, reminding himself that Robin's watching and waiting. An angry Robin is a whole lot scarier than Sanji'll ever be. Ever.

Sanji winced as Ussop placed mascara on his lashes. Damn are the itchy. How women can even stand such torture— and even inflict in on themselves for shit's sake! They must either be _really _tolerant of the pain. When Ussop started to paint his lips a deep rose color with a brush, he he owed Robin a lot and one small favour such as this shouldn't be a problem but… With all the things he's been forced to wear, he could feel his dignity slipping away.

Ussop tied his hair and tried to get the wig to fit perfectly into his head. After much effort the wig was put naturally in placed. He applied the finishing touches and smiled at his work. "Pretty as a lady!" Sanji opened his eyes slowly and could not believe what he sees in the mirror. He doesn't look like some circus freak. He doesn't look like one of those freaky cross dressing trannies either. He looked… No, there was no 'he' in the mirror. Only a she.

He looked… like a girl. A pretty girl at that. Sanji was about to stand when metal cuffs appeared from the arm rests and held his arms and hands in place. ""O-Oi! What—" Metal cuffs also shot out from the peg legs of the chair, binding his feet, hence disabling him from kicking. "The fuck is this shit—" The cook looked around and saw Ussop shaking in a corner holding a remote. Well that explains a lot.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" The poor man trembled under Sanji's glare. "I-I… R-robin asked Franky to m-make one for y-you cause she said if we didn't restrain you… y-you'd—"

"Shut the fuck up you shitty long nose coward and release me!" Sanji snarled. This whole thing was ridiculous! First his agreeing to put make up on and cross dress, and now this… this _chair_! Just what is it that they planned on doing to him that they had to bind him to a fucking chair?!

"R-robin's orders!" The long nose said as he nervously approached the blonde. When he was within touching distance, he took out a couple of bandage looking things and stuck it on the blonde's bare legs.

"I'll kill you Ussop! Mince your innards and throw them into a simmering pot of your blood and sweat and tears! And then I'll-"

"My, my, be more gentle with Cook-san, Make-up-Artist-Master-kun," a sweet alto voice was heard, followed by a slight chuckle. Both heads turned towards her direction with a relieved expression. "Let's get started shall we?" She smiled at Ussop, much to Sanji's horror.

"I don't understand Robin," he began. "Don't you trust me to behave myself?"

"Don't misunderstand, Cook-san," she said calmly. "It's not that we don't trust you. It's simply standard operation procedure to make sure you wouldn't be breaking anything."

"What do you—OW SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sanji screamed, struggling to break free of his bonds. "DAMMIT USSOP YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING TO ME?!"

"Uh… waxing your legs…?" Ussop replied in a small voice, clearly shaken by the other's sudden outburst.

"Shit," Sanji growled. No wonder they had him restrained. Were it not for this chair, he'd have kick Ussop through a couple of walls by now. And Robin wouldn't like that. Not at all. "How do you even…"

Robin shrugged and flashed her one of her famous devious smiles. "Good luck, Cook-san." Sanji groaned in pain as Ussop patted his right leg.

"Ready for round two?"

"How many…" Sanji looked warily at Robin, clearly hating every moment of this agonizing torture.

"As many as we need to completely remove all the hair from your legs," She said with a honeyed tone. Her eyes glints mischievously as she turns to leave. "Make sure you remove all of it long nose-kun. I'll see you downstairs in a while."

"Yes Robin."

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as his body responds to the pain.

_Note to self, women are wonderful creatures. But one should never owe them any debt of any sort._

_Especially not Nico Robin._

* * *

The whole thing was boring him to death.

Here he sees Robin in an elegant dress droning on about things he doesn't care to know. About poneglyphs and the void history. Sure it was important to Robin and all, and that's only half of the half the of half of the reason why he came here.

Zoro didn't want to go. He was all tight and itchy wearing a charleston green slim-cut jacket with a moss green dress shirt and a stupid looking honeydew necktie Perona made him wear.

Not to mention that the slacks make it really hard for him to move around. The loafers weren't comfortable to walk around in either. He prefers his military boots to expensive fancy schmancy shoes any day.

The green mask he wore was really uncomfortable as well, with the stupid feathers tickling his temples every now and then.

Given a choice, he'd just stay home and sleep or go to a bar and drink some booze. But no. Mihawk and Perona just had to drag him along.

_'Because it's uncute to not go to parties and because he had to stop training at some point and go enjoy life'_, Perona had whined like she always does. He does enjoy his life. There's nothing more fun than training and beating the shit out of people. But Perona calls it uncute and practically forces him to get dressed. And Mihawk _actually_ agreed with her. _Her_ of all people.

_'Because there'd be good food and wine'_, Mihawk had told him.

The fuck kind of reason is that? They both know that the booze at home was tons better. And since when was Mihawk into food? Zoro rolled his eyes. The only reason why Mihawk so insisted they go because Shanks would be there, and he didn't trust the place to Zoro.

Zoro smirked. Both Perona and him knew that Mihawk had a huge, HUGE crush on the man, but was just too _creepy_, Perona had said, to admit it.

Speaking of which, Zoro and Perona just witnessed their caretaker be dragged of into a dark corner by said man. Zoro rolled his eyes and moved away, not wanting to witness two old men making out. Perona followed him whining about how uncute Mihawk and Shanks were and how a pink bow would fix that.

Choosing to ignore the pink haired goth, he wandered off into the dance floor unconsciously and bumped into someone. Turning around to apologize, he found himself face to face with a furious blonde.

"No, I do not want to go have happy time with you nor do I want to talk to you or dance for that matter, so a very good night to you sir, and go fuck yourself, thank you very much." The blonde spat and curtsied mockingly before turning her heel and walked away, leaving a very amused, very confused Zoro to follow her.

The swordsman found himself attracted to her feisty personality. _Finally someone to talk to in this dull party!_ He quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around. The blonde was caught by surprised and tripped over her heels.

"The fuck was that about shithead?" She squeaked as he caught her. Zoro smirked as he gazed longingly into those endless blue eyes.

"You're welcome," he offered sarcastically as the blonde pulled herself up from their awkward position. Zoro took the opportunity to check her out. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Though the upper half of her face was covered in a beautiful prussian blue mask embedded with crystals. "I'm Roronoa Zoro by the way."

"You're not supposed to tell me who you are you idiot moss head," the blonde rolled her eyes, crossing his arms. Zoro grinned at the nickname. Normally he'd be ticked, but there's just something in the way the blonde said it that made it seem almost endearing. The green haired man watch in amusement as her eyes grew wide with realization and her lips slowly parted. "Wait, Roronoa Zoro, as in the super model Roronoa Zoro?!"

"I'm taking you're a fan?" He teased. Of course she was. All the women were.

The blonde bit her lip as she pouted. "I-I'm not your fucking fan shit head." She cursed. But unlike her previous words, this one seemed rather forced in Zoro's opinion. Finding out who he was must be a shock for her, he smirked.

Still, it was amusing him to no end that someone outside his circle of family, friends and enemies, a fangirl at that, was cursing him. "Stop grinning like that. It's freaking me out."

He likes her. He likes this blonde a lot. "Dance with me."

It was more of a statement than a question as he didn't even wait for the blonde to answer before pulling her close to his body and positioning his hand at her slim waist. Zoro smiled inwardly. Having her with him like this felt all the right in the world.

The way she was blushing as they slid fluidly on the floor, their limbs tangling ever so slightly every now and then. The way she fit so perfectly into his frame as he pulled her close, feeling her heart beat against his. For the first time that night, he felt grateful that Perona dressed him up nicely and that Mihawk threatened him to come to this masquerade.

As the music ended, the blonde pulled away hesitantly from him. "I have to go…"

That pulled Zoro out of his thoughts. "Wait, now? But it's just midnight! The party doesn't end until an hour or two later." _No, you can't go. Not yet!_

The blonde shook her head. She looked so sad. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said quietly, pulling her hands from Zoro's hold.

"Then… Can you at least tell me your name?" Zoro pleaded. It's been so long since he's felt that fluttering feeling in his chest. So long since that longing for a companion, someone to wake up to, someone to hold. And now that he's found it again, it's slipping away from between his fingers.

The blonde shook her head, a little irritated by the persistence of the green haired man. "I already said no shit head now fuck off. I have to go." She hissed, turning away.

Zoro couldn't control himself. He yanked the mask off the blonde and gazed into those deep blue pools, trying to memorize her face for as much as he can before she gets away. He could feel the blonde stiffening in his old and stubbornly tugging her hand from his grip.

He was swept off his feet, quite literally when the blonde had yanked her hand from his and performed a low kick. Zoro landed on his butt and sat there trying to comprehend what just happened as he heard the sound of heels clacking against the marble floor.

"Wait!" Zoro quickly jumped up and chased after her. Even in those heels, the blonde was fast. Zoro pushed through the crowd. He can't let her get away just yet. Not now. When he was so close. He ran after her through the hallway leading to the exit.

Shit, she was almost gone. Not caring anymore what Perona would do to him, he ripped off the restricting suit and was soon running with only with an unbuttoned dress shirt.

The blonde must have noticed his increase in speed because she impossibly did as well. He cursed in frustration when he saw her jump into a waiting black car and slowed to a stop on the sidewalk as he watched her speed away.

Looking at the mask the blonde once possessed, Zoro turned and walked towards his bike, taking his mask off in the process. He sat down for a while and closed his eyes, trying to remember what the blonde had looked like without the mask.

Beautiful creamy white skin, piercing sapphire eyes and soft golden locks. Zoro snapped his eyes open and grinned. It was an unusual feature that blonde had, and he was sure as hell there isn't many women around that has blonde hair, blue eyes, a feisty attitude and two very curly eyebrows.

He set aside both masks and sped off into the night. He'd find the blonde. Being a supermodel has does have its perks, and for once, he was damn glad to be one. He will find that blonde.

After all, how hard would it be to locate a hot blonde chic with blue eyes and a pair of really uniquely curly eyebrows?

* * *

**A/N: [slightly edited as of 3/6/13]**

_First, regarding the color of Zoro's suit jacket, charleston green, the name originated after the American Civil War where the people of Charleston, South Carolina mixed the black with a little bit of yellow and blue. It's technically and extremely dark shade of cyan._

_Second, about the whole cross dressing of Sanji, I know that under no circumstance would he ever cross dress an a girl, especially seeing as he had spent two years in okama hell. But he IS a gentleman, so seeing as he DID tell Robin to "just ask" if she needed anything, he can't just go back on his word._

_Third, I mentioned "eyes" instead of "eye", because here, when Ussop fixed Sanji's hair, he DID make careful note to hide his eyebrows under the fake bangs._

_Fourth, yes Zoro is being a bit OOC here. Actually, he's being a LOT OOC here (I'm so sorry about that!)_

_Lastly, this is not, and will not be a genderbend fic with a fem!Sanji. It is and will always be a manxman fic from start to end. (I might even include some smut in the later chapters) so if yaoi or BL ain't your style, may I suggest that you stay clear of this story. Thanks for reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A word to my reviewers:**

**VarisVaris, Imperial Mint, Pocky Ichigo-** Thank you all for the positive reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first!

**HappyMe-O-** I actually didn't think someone would get the point that Sanji has a crush on Zoro XD Thanks for noticing that! I've read the little mermaid fics, but I have yet to see the beauty and the beast one! Link me XD

**Santoryuu apprentice-** Me too actually. This was originally gonna be a genderbent fic (seeing how Ivankov can freely change someone's gender) but I just can't. I'm not a genderbend fan. (Except maybe for Ace since his female name "Ann" was canon. XD) That aside, no. No genderbend.

**To that random nameless guest who inserted a freaky smile on your review-** Calling me an awesome writer doesn't make me happy at all you asshole! *Cue Chopper's dirty old man dance* No, no I kid, I'm absolutely flattered you actually think that! * V* (inserts freaky smile back)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Today was not a good day. Not a good day at all.

It's been three months.

Three. months.

Three. Fucking. Months.

Sanji snatched a tuna from the cutting board on one of the other chef's work station and threw it at Patty's face.

"PATTY I SWEAR IF YOU DONT FUCKING SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH I WILL SHOVE THIS FUCKING TUNA'S SKELETON SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT'LL BE IMBEDDED ON YOUR FUCKING BRAIN!" Sanji screamed at the other chef. He was confused. But more importantly, he was fuming.

"Alright, alright, geez," Patty snorted, returning to his station, wondering what got the head chef in such a bad mood. It's times like these when the blonde has his girly mood swings that he wishes the old geezer was still around.

"You and your shitty mouth, Patty." Carne grumbled under his breath as he minced the vegetables. "Just what did you tell him this time?"

"Hey, it was just the usual teasing!" Patty snorted in defence, waving his knife in the air dramatically. "About that Zoro guy he has a huge crush on. Then he fucking burst like that nuclear explosion that killed Hitler."

"Hitler fucking killed himself with cyanide you idiot," Carne smacked the backside of Patty's head, earning a slap to the face with the latter half of a salmon. "And you should know better than to tease the man about _that_. He's what, fucking 21?"

"Well, the shitty brat will always be a shitty brat so I don't see why not," Patty scoffed as he avoided a well aimed punch to his face. "Besides it's not like he minds when we tease him about it then! What makes now any different—"

"Didn't I just tell you to SHUT the FUCK UP, Patty?"

Both Patty and Carne stiffened and quickened their pace, cutting and frying, washing the dishes and checking on the others, doing anything that would get them away from where their head chef was glaring holes at.

The two older chefs looked at each other briefly, exchanging worried looks about their boss. Sure Sanji could be a pain in the ass most of the times, but they've known him since Sanji and Zeff had just open the restaurant, and he's like a younger asshole of a brother they never ever want to have, but do.

Something was bothering the blonde chef, and they're both confused and clueless as to what it is. "Hey do you think Roronoa Zoro got a girlfriend?" Patty whispered, looking around to make sure no temperamental twenty one year old blonde man was anywhere near hearing range.

"What? Why should I care?" Carne whispered back, taking a quick glance around the kitchen. His gaze resting on their little brother of a head chef. "Wait, you don't think…"

Patty nodded. "Maybe that's why he's so, you know, PMS-y?"

"What? What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Carne gave him a are-you-an-idiot-or-something look, making Patty groan.

"You know, like… Hey Rika! Hey!" Patty whispered loudly, grabbing a girl with twin pony tails by the arm, earning a tray being smacked at his face.

"That's sexual harassment!" She exclaimed. "Or so Miss Kalifa says whenever men try to touch her and stuff." He onyx eyes glint mischievously as she giggles at Patty's swollen cheek. "So was there something you need?"

"Dammit Rika, you're barely sixteen!" Patty exclaimed, holding a hand at his reddened cheek. "And stop hanging around with that bitch Kalifa! If anyone's harassing anyone, it's her—"

Rika and Carne watched him with bored looks as he was sent across the room by their head chef. "How many times have I told you to shut the fuck up?"

Turning to Carne, jammed a few papers onto his face, sticking between his shades. "What the fuck have you both been doing? We're a couple of orders behind. Table six has been waiting for five minutes longer than they normally do. Unless you can make these in less than two, get the fuck out of my kitchen. I've had enough shit dealing with the others and I do NOT need more coming from you assholes."

"It seems something's up with boss and you need my help, am I right?" She mused, tossing back her caramel brown locks. "Well, what is it? I need to be back outside or the boss'll fire me."

"You do six, I'll handle nine." Carne said, handing the other man a slip of paper. "And Rika, he wouldn't fire a woman even if his life depended on it so you're in the clear. Us on the other hand."

"Ugh, the fuck is wrong with this menu? Serving dishes like… like _these_!" Patty groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he grabbed a medium skillet. "One confit byaldi coming up!" He shouted. He doesn't really know why he does. It just… seems so right. Feels so pro and stuff.

Rika peers over his shoulder and giggles. "Someone's been watching Ratatouille," she said in a sing-song voice. "I mean seriously, why doesn't he just put 'Ratatouille' in the menu? I'm sure the kids would love it."

"So, so, so! About your problem?" She nudged. Patty shrugged her off as he poured a couple of tablespoons of extra virgin oil into the pan and placed it over the stove. "Why'd you call me here for?"

"I don't have a fucking problem," Patty mumbled, cutting red, yellow and orange peppers in half and removing the seeds with blinding speed. Moving to turn the heat of the oven to 450 degrees and placing the pepper halves on a foil-lined sheet, before shoving them inside.

Taking an onion, he twirled the knife between his fingers and diced it. Shoving the diced onion onto the pan he pointed the knife at Rika and scoffed. "The fucking kid does. Here." He said, tossing three tomatoes at Rika, who caught it with practiced ease. "I want those peeled, seeded and finely diced. Save the juice."

_"Tuna caviar for table six!"_ Carne yelled in the background.

"You do realize I'm a waitress and not a kitchen boy," She laughed, but did what she was told nonetheless.

"Well you _did_ used to work at Shell's Cafe before this. Makes life easier for me too," Patty guffawed as he tossed the minced garlic into the pan along with the onion and turned the stove on. The fire roared to life as he turned it down to low heat, occasionally sifting the pan so it wouldn't burn.

Grabbing a rag with the other hand, he took out the peppers and started to peel them, the heat not bothering him at all. The old man's voice rang in his head. _As a chef, you should never be afraid of fire. Or heat for that matter._ "Anyways, our shitty boss is going all PMS-y and Carne here doesn't get what I mean."

_"Another order for Tuna Caviar for table three! Oh and Grilled lobster tails with that secret sauce for table fourteen!"_

_"I'll handle the caviar! Carne you take table fourteen's order!" A blonde woman chef shouted._

"Who the fuck understands what you mean anyways?" Carne scoffed, grabbing a couple of lobsters from the aquarium and chopped their heads off with a swift movement of his knife.

"Why you fucker—"

BANG. Another slap with the tray. "That's sexual harassment," Rika giggled, handing Patty the tomatoes she just chopped and the juice."Calm down Patty, and let me explain."

Patty growled and rubbed his cheek before taking the tomatoes from Rika. Great now _both_ cheeks are swollen. "I swear Rika, you're just using that as an excuse to hit us."

"So what if I am? Kalifa always did!" Rika stuck her tongue out. "Anyways, what Patty means is that boss has been even more moody than his usual moodiness, there fore being compared to _that time of the month _for women, since women are already moody to begin with and having _that_ during _that_ time of the month, you get a crankier, moodier woman, and in this case, man." She babbled. "You get me?"

Carne nodded wisely, cutting the tails in half, lengthwise, exposing the flesh. "I see…"

"You actually understood THAT?!" Patty exclaimed as he added the tomatoes, their juices, some parsley, thyme and bay leaf to the mixture. He chopped the peppers and added those to the mixture as well as a couple pinches of salt to for added flavour. "Gah. Moving on, we need you to find out why. Since the last time I did, we were rewarded with a brand new hole in the wall."

"You're patching that by the way," Carne called out, mixing olive oil, lemon juice, some fresh dill, salt and black pepper in a bowl.

"Mmmhmm~" Rika hummed, watching Patty discard the herbs and take out a tablespoon of the piperade and spread the remaining on an eight inch skillet.. "Is it about Zoro again?"

"Tell me about it," Patty rolled his eyes. He took out a pan and began arranging various vegetables—zucchinis, japanese eggplants, squashes, roma tomatoes and the like—in a cute (in Rika's opinion) spiral pattern. Like the one in Ratatouille. "I was just asking him how his obsession over that moss head of a super model was and he fucking kicks me and screams like an old lady whose cat got ran over by a bus."

Rika chuckled at the comparison. Even though she never really heard how old ladies scream when their cats get run over—and she sure didn't want to know— but it was funny to imagine it. "Okay, and assuming you have a plan, what part exactly to I play in this?"

Patty got a bowl and mixed some garlic, oil and thyme leaves together. He added salt and pepper and sprinkled the mixture over the vegetables before covering the pan with foil. "Well, maybe you could go to one of those bookstores that sells magazines and—"

"We have a fucking magazine stand across the street." Carne cuts in, brushing his previous mixture onto the exposed flesh of the lobster tails and placing them on the grill. "Why would you let poor Rika run four fucking blocks to the bookstore?"

"Right that," Patty crinkled foil by the edges on the pan to seal it off nicely, then shoves it inside the oven to bake. "Who the fuck ordered fresh Ratatouille anyway? Don't they know it takes like two fucking hours to bake?" Carne stiffened and pretended not to hear Patty and flipped the lobster tails.

"The people who ordered that will be here for it during dinner rush shit head," came the head chefs voice, sending chills down Patty's spine, grabbing a few ingredients from the shelf above Patty's work station before walking off to the other side of the kitchen. "And its fucking confit byaldi you fucking asshole. Also, Rika dear, there are people to serve outside."

She nodded and hurried off outside.

Patty shrugged and started on the vinaigrette, combining the reserved tablespoon of piperade, extra virgin oil, balsamic vinegar, kosher salt and some freshly ground black pepper. "This is one hell of a mess we've got into."

Carne shook his head. "Well we'll just have to wait for Rika to come back."

* * *

_*CLICK*_

"Good, now turn around and show me some of that ass!"

_*CLICK* *CLICK*_

"Suuuupeerr!"

_*CLICK* _

"Ok now tilt your head a bit. Thaaaat's right."

_*CLICK*_

"Now a little angle please? And show me that sexy smirk!

_*CLICK*_

"Aww yeah! Super!"

_*CLICK*_

"You're doing juuuust—"

_*CLICK*_

"SUUUUPER!" A rather robust and muscled man with shocking blue hair yelled heartily, tilting towards the right, bending his right knee and raised both his arms, locking them together in some sort of weird gesture. "Okay, let's take a short break people! A few couple more costume changes and we're done! I'm feeling EXTRA SUUUUPER this week!"

"Here's your cola Boss!" A goggle-wearing man wearing a Galley-La shirt, shorts and fishnet stockings and large knee high boots exclaimed rather loudly, holding a litre of cola in both hands. His long black hair stuck out and up from under a white cap.

"Thanks Zambai!" Franky nodded and took the bottle gratefully, popping the cap off with his overly large mechanic thumb and finishing the contents in a few gulps. "Ahh! Nothing like a bottle of cola to make my day even more suupeerr!"

"Hey Zambai," a deep voice said, causing the man to turn around. "What's with the fishnet stockings? You wearing drag now?"

"Hey! Zoro bro!" Zambai grinned, looking down at his stockings. "Naw, it's just my style you know? How about you Zoro bro? You seemed in pretty high spirits today! Who's the lucky lady?" He teased, eyes narrowing, a cheshire grin slowly spreading across his face as he elbowed the green haired man.

Zoro spluttered, not expecting the question at all.. "What? How did you—"

"Ohoho! So I _was_ right!" the other man guffawed, giving Zoro a congratulatory pat on the back. "So who's the lucky lady? Oh, oh lemme guess, is it that goth chick you hang out with often?"

"What the fuck that's my fucking sister!" Zoro shouted, hitting Zambai with the plastic bottle he was currently drinking from. "And no, before you even ask, I'm not into incest. That's just fucking disgusting."

"Oh? What's this I hear?" a soft voice purred from behind them. "Zoro in love?"

"Fuck of witch," Zoro sneered. "No one's in love with anyone. Except maybe you with that monkey."

Nami's face turned red in embarrassment and anger. "Wherever did you get that idea, Zoro?" Her honeyed voice made Zambai twitch. Her caramel eyes glares at him, seemingly saying, _you're not supposed to mention that at all!_

Zoro sneered. "I dunno, was just messing with ya."

"I see…" her voice was sweet but full of venom. "Well, what about you then? I heard there was a lovely lady at the ball last night."

"Yeah? Were you talking to that crack head Ussop again?" Zoro raised a brow, masking his irritation. "Wait, don't tell me you actually believed him?" Zoro said in mock surprise. "And I used to think you were smarter than that."

"Hmmm…" Nami turned away murmuring. Zoro didn't care to know but he did heard a couple of words which caught his attention. Such as blonde and blue eyes. And something about a Cinderella? Casting him one last mischievous glance with those caramel eyes, she smirked. "Who knows?"

Zoro scoffed. "Witch."

"Alright break's over!" Franky shouted, doing his signature pose again. "We're gonna finish this suuuuper shoot so both of you go change! A few more shots and we get to get off work early!"

Zoro shrugged as he and Nami were led by the crew to different dressing rooms to change. The swordsman sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. It's getting long again. The room was small but snug. It had one full body mirror by the door and a table on the right. On the far left corner was a small couch which could fit about three people, given they were as thin as Luffy and he were.

Glancing at the clothes neatly folded on the table, he reached out to touch the scarf that caught his eye.

It's soft.

And blue.

Like her eyes.

Damn witch. What did she learn this time? He shrugged out of his coat and taking his shirt off. He briefly looked at himself in the mirror, his finger unconsciously reaching for that one long scar that covered most of his torso.

Sighing, he unbuckled his belt and chucked off his pants. Scanning his reflection. There were a considerable amount of scars throughout his body. A huge one across his chest as well as a couple of obvious ones on his ankles. He turned around and twisted his body to get a look at his back and grinned, satisfied that it was as smooth and scar free as a baby's skin.

Which is good. A wound to the back is a disgrace for a swordsman. He grabbed the clothes Ussop made for him to wear and scowled. It was a 3/4 sleeve, plain, white button up collar shirt with a black stripe running diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. He hated button up shirts, but he had to admit, Ussop was a pretty good designer.

He was about to put it on when he noticed a black shirt with a note attatched. He reached for it and smirked.

_"I know how you hate anything with buttons but for the sake of my fashionistic sense of artistictry, it has to be done. So I made a shirt to go with it so you don't have to button it up._

_- The greatest bravest, most awesome fashion designer/ friend forever, Ussop-sama"_

Zoro laughed quietly at the honorific. _He must have gotten it from Robin._

Tossing the note aside, he grabbed the smooth black shirt and puts it on. He smiles wider as he puts on the butt when he notices that on the shirt was a white line running diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip—same as the one on the button up shirt. That way it really does match up. This guy's a genius.

Not that he'd ever tell him. His ego's high enough. No more need for boosting.

He slipped on a pair of black slim fit trousers. Fit enough not to fall off and slim but with enough breathing space for him to move comfortably. Not to mention it was made out of fine denim. The guy really knew how to sew.

Which brings him back to two years ago when Ussop practically begged for him and Nami to pose as his models as he auditions to become one of the designers for Fashion Blue.

Zoro buckled the white belt as he slipped on a pair of black designer military boots. The term still baffled him. Why make designer boots for the military anyway? Who cares if their designer or not? Everyone'll be too busy fighting everyone else. But Ussop insisted to call them such so whatever, he shrugged.

He stepped out of the room and was greeted by a excitedly nervous looking Ussop. Raising an eyebrow, he approached the wary man and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Z-Zoro-kun!" He squeaked in surprise. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"I work here stupid."

"Y-yeah… Yeah I knew that!" Ussop stammered, then straightened his back and puffed his chest out as if to emphasize the point. "Anyways, you haven't seen Nami around, have you?"

"What, you made a deal with the devil again?" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the other man. "What is it this time?"

"W-well, nothing really." Ussop bit his cheek and looked warily at the ground. "She sort of overheard me and Robin talking about a project and stuff…"

"What project…?" Zoro eyed him suspiciously. "This is probably something I will object to isn't it. That's why you look so terrified." It offended him sometimes that his friends see him as nothing more than a pretty faced, muscle headed swordsman with demonic strength. Sure, he has a somewhat lesser great sense of direction than the others, but that doesn't make him stupid.

"Well… Sort of…" Ussop fidgeted, handing him a magazine. "It-it's in this month's issue of Fashion Blue… And I know you don't read it because well, I don't know why, but I know you don't. So Robin and Nami and I organized a little thingy for my new collection and stuff and you know the whole thing about three months ago at Robin's party, Robin and I want to help you but you wouldn't tell us anything about it and we had to ask Perona and-"

Zoro glared at him. He was clearly not liking where the conversation was going. Or rather, where Ussop's babbling was going. Robin and Nami were one thing. But talking to his gothic freak of a step sister was another.

"Eek!" Ussop screeched, feeling Zoro's murderous curiosity chilling his spine. "Don't kill me Zoro, I swear it was Robin's idea! She noticed you were a bit off and we were even asking you about how you were! Especially on the day after the whole masquerade party you were so… depressingly happy, as Robin puts it."

"The fuck's that even supposed to mean?" Zoro growled. So Robin noticed.

"Like, something must have happened that night that made you really happy and really depressed at the same time!" Ussop explained and quickly added with a furious wave of his hands. "A-according to Robin, I mean. I've got nothing to do with it, I swear! I'm only a super famous, simple designer!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro grunted. It's been three months and nothing. It's not like he didn't look. But this is fucking New York. The blond could be anywhere. He turned to leave but was stopped when Ussop grabbed his coat. "Just leave me out of this."

"Well, from what we got from Perona, and by we, I meant Robin and Nami," Ussop stated nervously. "Well she said you were mumbling about some curly blonde in your sleep and…"

"She said I what?" Zoro exclaimed, grabbing Ussop by his shirt.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Franky called, jogging towards them. "This is totally not super bros!"

"And?" Zoro prompted, eyes narrowing. He can't believe he actually talked in his sleep. And of all people who heard him it had to be that creepy ass sister of his.

"And so Robin proposed a new project thing and pleasedon'tkillme!"

"C'mon Zoro bro," Franky said, dragging the green haired supermodel away from poor shrivelling Ussop. "We can talk about this after the shoot."

"You know about this too?" Zoro looked at him, pissed that he was the last one to know. Again.

"Course I do. She's my _wife_, remember?" Franky grinned at him. "'Sides, I'm the photographer. I should know these things."

"What does being a photographer link to knowing things?"

"You know what, I don't know either," he shrugged, taking his place behind the camera. "But I do know that you're supposed to be over there with Nami sis so we can finish this shoot already."

Begrudgingly, he took his place besides Nami and scowled as the witch flashed him a fake smile. "So, I see you've talked to Ussop?"

"What are you planning bitch?" Zoro growled.

"Just a project," she smiled. "Has Ussop told you about his fall collection yet?"

"What project? I'm supposedly involved in this shit and no one tells me a fucking thing about it. And no, I haven't."

"Well you should." Nami said a matter of factly, tossing her hair back. "It's really nice. And you'll find out about the project soon. Robin's gonna brief us in on it later after the shoot."

"Not coming."

"Don't you want to know what it's about?"

"Couldn't care less"

"Places everybody! Zoro bro! Lean a bit closer to Nami sis!"

_*CLICK*_

"Good, good!"

Nami placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head a bit while Franky clicked away. "Dammit Zoro, you're playing a major part in this so would you shut up and just listen?"

"Alright Zoro bro, do whatever it is you do and look sexy for me!" Franky yelled.

Zoro positioned his body so that Franky would get a 3/4 view of him and smirked as he combed his hair with his fingers, the other hand resting on the hem of his pants and held the pose. "Alright! Great!"

"What part?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "A major part okay? That's as much as I know. Something about new recruits posing with you for Ussop's new collection. There I said it, now come ok?"

Zoro shrugged and took on a new pose. "I already know all there is to know. What's the point."

Nami sighed in exasperation, palming her face. "There'll be booze."

"I'm in."

Nami rolled her eyes. Zoro's such a sucker for booze. Grinning, she made note to add that to the mans ever growing list of debts. Flashing an honest smile at the camera, she turned her body slightly to the size, emphasizing her curves and chest. "Great!"

* * *

**A/N:**

** The Rika here is the very same Rika who gave Zoro onigiri to eat when he was captured by the marines back in Shells Town. (Her age here is roughly 15 years old.) Btw, trivia, in one of the cover pages, two years later, she is seen as a waitress at the restaurant she and her mother runs and is quite popular with the marines. I can't quite remember the chapter though. But if you wanna see what she looks like post time skip, check the wiki!

** About the dish Patty was cooking, it's called confit byaldi and it's a real dish made by French cook, Michel Guérard. It's actually just a variation of the popular dish Ratatouille. The confit byaldi differed from the ratatouille by not frying the vegetables, removing peppers and adding mushrooms. By the way, spoiler-trivia, in the Pixar movie Ratatouille, the dish Rémy had cooked especially for Ego during that last bit was actually a confit byaldi, not a ratatouille. Go look it up. :D

****** Zambai's that guy from the Franky Family who's Franky's right hand man (I think), he kinda looks like it, seeing as he's the one who talked to Luffy about joining up as a team to retrieve Franky and Robin during the Enies Lobby Arc.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the late update. We're kinda starting on finals now. But thank you again for your wonderful reviews!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Now, presenting the great Ussop-sama's—"

"So where's the booze? Zoro interrupted expectantly, looking around for any such indication of his favourite thing in the world, besides his swords that is. "Nami promised free booze."

"God you're such a kid, Zoro!" The orange haired girl groaned. The meeting has barely started and Zoro's being an annoying kid again. Normally she wouldn't be this impatient, seeing as she gets clothes for free, plus fame AND most importantly, fortune.

But tonight. Tonight she had a date. And not just _any_ date.

That airhead of a supermodel had finally FINALLY asked her out after much flirtatious attempts and she did NOT want to be late for it!

"What she did?" Ussop asked, clearly ignorant of Nami's previous bluff.

"There will be booze later swordsman-san," Robin replied calmly, nodding at Franky who tilted his head in confusion.

"All I got is cola." He scratched his head and opened up a duffle bag full of cola bottles. "You can have one I guess? They're SUPER!"

"Booze." Zoro insisted.

"Um hey so about my collection…" Ussop murmured meekly, nervous for a fact that the attention was now diverted from him to Zoro and his demands.

"Shut up Zoro! I said later!"

"Franky dear, go buy some booze please, and let us get on with the meeting," Robin smiled and gestured for the designer to continue on with his introduction.

Franky made an 'O' shape with his mouth as he understood Robin's baffling action. " I'll be back super quick!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

"There. You happy?"

"Yes" Zoro beamed, leaning back on his chair happily.

"Ok so about the fall collection um…" Ussop began as he fumbled with the remote. He clicked random buttons that made the lights flicker before getting the right one that turned on the projector. "Ok! So uh… Robin, help?"

"Certainly," she moved closer to the nervous designer and sat down in front of the laptop, clicking the right arrow key.

The words "Ussop's Fall Collection 2013" flashed on the screen and the nervous man quickly calmed down and regained his confidence. "Thank you, Robin! Now, let me present to you, Ussop-sama's Fall collection! Next slide please?"

Robin clicked the arrow key and a couple of sketches appeared on screen. "First for the women, um, Robin."

*Click*

"So, you see last night I was browsing the local bookstore for medical books I could give my dearest Kaya for Christmas—"

"Isn't it a bit too early for Christmas shopping?" Zoro interrupted monotonously.

"Ohohoho dear Zoro-kun," Ussop chuckled. "Anyways, so I was looking for the books she didn't have yet, as the greatest fiancé in all New York, I made sure to memorize all the books she had and—"

"Oi you didn't answer my question—"

"You asked Chopper didn't you," Nami accused, cutting Zoro off. "And we're getting off topic!"

"Wait, wait, I'm getting there! Can you guys please stop interrupting me?" Ussop flailed his hands in exasperation. "Ok so, where was I… Ah yes. Beside the medicine and health section was the children's book section! And then I got fascinated by all the fairy tales there that I became _*ahem*_ careless, but you see the great Ussop-sama doesn't normally get careless and when he does it's usually for a good reason and—"

"Get on with it Ussop or so help me I'll make sure Luffy raids your fridge once and for all." Nami threatened.

"You WOULDN'T!" Ussop gasped. He has wagyu grade beef stored in there! Fresh from the farm! Wagyu grade! And he was planning on having his friend come over tonight to cook it! There was no way Luffy was going to get to eat it first! Even if he IS his BFF.

"Try me." Nami narrowed her eyes and took out her phone. "I can, and I _will_. Now unless you're able to wrap this meeting up in half an hour, you can kiss the contents of your fridge _goodbye_."

"Ok ok, I'm gonna cut it short ok! Inspiration hit me! Quite literally if so I may add, in a form of a book known as 'Cinderella', which I'm sure you've all heard of—"

"I haven't," Zoro raised his hand and sneered at a fuming Nami.

"I'll explain it to you later, Zoro," Robin finally spoke up. As much as she is fascinated and entertained at the endless bickering between these three never ends, she also knows for a fact that one, both Nami and Ussop rarely take a time off from work and two, they _actually_ having a night out with friends tonight. Or which in Nami's case, a particular special someone. "Right now, let's just have designer-kun finish showing us his collection so we can all go home and be happy."

"Thank you Robin!" Nami sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Uh ok, so next slide?" Ussop nodded to Robin, nervous and eager to finish the whole meeting. Nami's scary when she's in a hurry.

Nami gasped as Robin changed the slides, completely forgetting her anger. "Wow, Ussop, you've really outdone yourself this time! Now those are some clothes I'd _die_ to wear!"

"Ahahaha of course! Nothing but the best from Ussop-sama!" He bellowed proudly, then shrinking to a more defensive and nervous position as he glanced at Robin, who nodded him encouragingly to go on. "Except, uh well, um… You kinda won't be modelling for this collection Nami…"

"WHAT?"

"Ah well you see…"

"ROBIN!"

"Ah, Nami-san," Robin smiled calmly as she handed Nami a clear folder. "It is indeed a special season for our designer, as he was enthusiastic enough to make another set just for this collection."

"Ah! These are even lovelier! Look at that orange themed dress! I mean, technically orange is a summer fruit but the colors and fashion is just fit for this season! And this one! Oh my gosh I love this one! It looks like a map and compass! I love it! I love it! Did I ever tell you how much I love you Robin?" Nami squealed and gave Robin a squeeze.

"O-Oi! I designed that though! Don't I get some love?"

While the two girls and Ussop were talking, Zoro walked over to the laptop and browsed through Ussop's collection. When he reached the third slide, he froze.

"Of course, Nami-san, I'll see you tomorrow," Robin smiled and turned to Zoro, her deep amethyst eyes glinting with mischief. "So what do you think of Ussop's collection, Zoro-san?"

"I um…" Zoro cleared his throat as he forced himself to look at Robin. "It's uh… okay I guess. So uh where's the witch and long nose?"

"Oh they already left. It seems the both of them each has an appointment with a certain someone. You seem to like that particular dress though."

"Ah no, it just seems… familiar." Green eyes wandered back to the screen.

"I see." Robin smiled. "So anyways, Zoro, we were thinking of recruiting a new member."

"Yeah, so?"

"She'd be modeling with you for this collection."

"Hn."

"We're holding auditions." Robin continued, as she closed the laptop and moved to get something from her bag. "Since for the theme, we need someone who's blonde with blue eyes."

"… So?"

"Just thought I'd tell you. In case you have anyone in mind?"

"Robin…"

"Well, Perona-san was saying something about your preference to curly blondes," Robin began. "Should I add that to the criteria list?"

"Curly…" Zoro mumbled, closing his eyes and remembering the unique curl of her thin eye brows. "No, not really. Her hair was wavy but it didn't exactly seem like real hair, more like a wig so I wouldn't count on long haired women."

"I'm surprised you remember all those, even after three months. Not to mention the fact that you told me." Robin mused amusedly and Zoro mentally slapped himself.

"Well it's not like we didn't know. After all, I did see you dancing with her at my party. Shame she was wearing a mask though." She chuckled and handed Zoro a piece of paper. "You looked so in love, it was sort of sad to see you grow up so fast. Makes me feel somewhat older, you know?"

Zoro blushed and snatched the paper from Robin. "I'm 21 you know." Looking at the paper, he bit his bottom lip to keep a smile from forming. "What's Cinderella by the way?"

"It's a story about this girl named Cinderella, who went to a ball and met the prince. They danced and the prince fell in love with her, but didn't know who she is, or where she even came from. By midnight, Cinderella fled the castle but in her haste left one of her glass slippers. The prince was left both devastated and determined.

The next day, he searched the kingdom for the one who would fit the glass slipper, and that's how he found her. They were married immediately and lived happily ever after." Robin explained.

"Wait, why did she even have to run away in the first place?" Zoro asked bitterly, remembering how his mysterious blonde got away from him. "And why didn't the prince chase after her if he really loved her?"

"Well, I may have skipped a few major points here and there, but they were able to live happily ever after, so I guess it's okay." Robin mused. "But I do have a copy of the book if you'd like to read it. It's quite short really, just a few pages."

"No thanks," Zoro shrugged. "I'd rather sleep."

"Well alright then, I'd best be off now. I have some errands to run. So I take it you're okay with modeling with some stranger for this season's collection?"

"Yeah sure, but I get a say on who get's picked right? I mean there'll be auditions and stuff?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I thought I should tell you though, but we've already started spreading this around about a couple of days ago. Good day, Swordsman-san," she nodded and she exited the room, leaving Zoro to his thoughts.

He folded the paper, and put on his shades and his fake white mustache and beard and left the building as well. Glancing at his watch, he groaned. It was just four in the afternoon. Still a couple more hours before Bleuno's open. Speaking of bars, he forgot the free booze Nami had promised him. Next time, then.

Settling for coffee first at Pumpkin Cafe, he took out the paper and read it again.

"Have the chance to become a princess! We are looking for models for Ussop's fall collection: Project Cinderella! We are looking for young ladies ages 19-24 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Audition now and have a chance to model with the supermodel Roronoa Zoro!"

He stopped there and shoved the paper back into his pocket. It was touching really, for Robin to do something like that. But then again, he wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for her so it's just right that she does.

A dark haired girl brought him his drink in a pumkin shaped cup and hurried off grumbling something about weird old men these days, dying their hair green and whatnot. Zoro glared at her through his glasses, not that she'd notice. She was too busy chatting with a blonde girl. Too bad her eyebrows did not curl on the edge.

Sighing, he drank his coffee. Whenever he sees blonde people, he can't help but remember her. Slim figure, fair skin, blue eyes, soft hands, strange alto voice, and curly eyebrows. She looked perfect.

He'd never thought been more in love with anything else in the world but his swords but then here comes this perfect stranger, waltzing into his life and literally swept him off his feet. The audition will be in two weeks. Hopefully the blonde would show up. After all she _did_ seem to have a crush on him, judging by their short conversation that night.

Cinderella did seem like a befitting name for the project. Except only this time, instead of looking for the one who'll fit the glass slipper, he needs to look for someone with curly eyebrows.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Heeey I got the booze and colaaa—" Franky yelled as he burst through the door. He stopped and glanced around the empty room. "Hey! Where'd everybody go? Guys? This is NOOOT SUUPERRR!"

* * *

Business was good as always in the Baratie. But working there wasn't always as pleasant. It more or less depended on their boss's mood swings. When he's in a good mood, he flirts with every living thing inside the restaurant. When he's in a neutral mood, he swoons over the ladies like no tomorrow. When he's in a bad mood however, he does not flirt nor swoon at all.

When the boss is in a bad mood, it was a bad day at work. Today was one of those days.

"This day is seriously messed up," Rika shook her head. What has gotten into the boss today? No swooning? That was something.

"What's up Rika?" A woman with wavy black hair tied up into a pony tail behind her head approached her. She took the cigarette from her between her lips and snuffed it out on one of the trays. "Boy problems?" She teased.

"Rather its the boy _having_ the problem," Rika laughed. "How are you today, Ms. Five?"

"I told you, just call me Baby 5 like everyone else," Baby 5 waved her hand. "Who's having problems? Does he need me?" She said dreamily, cupping her face with both hands as a faint blush tainted her fair cheeks.

"Well," Rika grinned as an idea came to mind. "Patty _does _need someone to buy the latest issue of Fashion Blue. Could you help with that? I'll cover for you while you're gone. Just take the magazine to him without boss noticing."

"And here I was about to ask you what's so hard about the favor you're about to ask me to do," Baby 5 sighed. "Why _does _he need the latest copy anyways? Last I checked he was completely uninterested in such things."

Rika shrugged. "You never know with men. So, you in?"

"I suppose so," the other woman agreed, casting a dreamy look at the kitchen. "Well, he _does_ need me… even if he's not my type."

"For a moment there you sounded like Princess Shirahoshi when she rejected that disgusting stalker of a creep, Vander Decken, on live television," Rika giggled.

Baby 5 laughed, handing her tray to Rika. "Oh my god. Don't even get me started with that one. That Decken guy was a complete creep. I mean, stalking her for ten years? Ugh!" She flipped her ebony hair exaggeratedly, proving her point. "Creep much? Anyways, cover for me alright? Be back in five." She winked and was off in a flash.

It was good to have someone like Baby 5 around. She'll always be there when you need her. Rika smiled softly. Or when you're just too lazy to do stuff. But her, who's to complain? It's not as if Baby 5 hates it.

"Waitress! Meat!"

"Yes sir?" Rika bowed politely.

"Oh hey Rika! I didn't know you worked here!" Came the cheery voice Rika knew all too well.

"Luffy!"

"You know her Luffy?" A young boy with unruly brown hair asked.

"I thought you worked at Shells Cafe though," The raven haired boy in the straw hat cocked his head to one side, trying to think. "Did something happen?"

Rika smiled and shook her head. "No, no. Mother decided to take a vacation to Shabondy Archipelago with Miss Shakky so she closed the shop for a while."

"Oh! That's great then! Speaking of Shabondy, it's been a while since I've gone there. Maybe I should go visit Rayleigh sometimes!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "Oh, Rika, meet Chopper and Kaya!" He pointed to the little boy and a beautiful blonde girl respectively. "They're both in med school"

"Nice to meet you," they both greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Rika smiled, bowing politely. _Med school huh? Wow… They must be so smart… _Then a thought struck her. "But you're just a kid!" She blurted out, pointing to Chopper.

"I'm 17!" He whined, earning a chuckle from the blonde named… Kaya? The name sounded familiar.

"Rika, just tell Sanji I want my meat okay?" Luffy whined in a childishly serious way. "Lots and lots of meat!"

Rika giggled and nodded. Luffy just never changes, be it two weeks or two years, it's always serious business to him when its about his food. And his friends. But right now, it's food. "Alright, meat for Luffy and, what will you two have?"

"It's quite alright Miss Rika," the blonde, Kaya said, smiling softly. "We've already placed our orders a few minutes ago. Luffy was just getting a bit impatient here."

"Ah well," The caramel haired girl mumbled, at a loss for words. Kaya was breathtakingly beautiful. And with that smile, it's just enough to make anyone's heart melt. She snapped out of her musings when the door opened and Baby 5 came strolling in casually. Their eyes met briefly as Baby 5 motioned for her to go meet her at the kitchen. "Ah, then I'll just… umm… go serve other customers then… Enjoy your stay at the Baratie!" Rika stammered, excusing herself quickly as she retreated to the kitchen.

Rika made her way through the kitchen, stopping shyly at her boss' station. "L-Luffy says meat."

"I know," was the only reply.

Rika gulped and excused herself, walking over to the pantry where she saw Baby 5, Carne and Patty enter just moments before.

"You'll never guess what was written here," Baby 5 said in an excited whisper.

"What? What?" Patty pressed.

"Yeah spit it out woman!" Carne hissed.

"Rika, you know that woman you were talking to a while ago?" Baby 5's eyes shone with excitement. "Blonde, cream colored skin, absolutely gorgeous? You'll never guess who she is!"

"Who? Who?" The three of them leaned in with wide eyes.

"Kaya Merry-Go. The fiancée of the greatest fashion designer in all the blues, Ussop!" She practically squealed.

"Say what now?" Patty and Carne said at the same time, jaws hanging.

"OMG NO. WAY." Rika covered her mouth. Kaya. The fiancée of _the _Ussop. THE Ussop! "OMG!"

"I know right?!" Baby 5 squealed.

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" Carne whispered loudly, waving his hands in the air in frustration. "You're supposed to look for information about Roronoa Zoro! Not some long nosed fashion designer I could care less about!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Patty whispered in agreement.

"Calm down." Baby 5 rolled her eyes and flipped the magazine to another page. "Tch. Men."

"Oi—"

"Here it is. An article about Roronoa Zoro—" Baby 5 tossed the magazine towards the two men. Carne had caught it and was about to read when both Rika and Patty squeezed beside him to read as well and caught him off balanced, causing all three of them to fall over, eyes glued at the article, not caring about how uncomfortable and cold and dirty the floor is.

Baby 5 raised an eyebrow at them. Just what is it with Roronoa Zoro that has them all gaga over an article about him? She'd understand if it were Trafalgar Law or Doflamingo. Yeah, she smiled goofily, those two were definitely _so _much hotter. "Well, I'm out."

Baby 5 was just about to open the pantry door when Rika suddenly screamed. Followed by Patty and Carne.

"OMG!"

"THIS IS IT!"

"NO WONDER HE'S ALL MOODY."

"What? What?" Baby 5 rushed back towards the trio, her face masked in confusion. Rika looked at her with shining onyx eyes.

"THIS IS IT!" She squealed in delight. "Baby 5 OMG YOU HAVE TO READ THIS—mmmpphhh!" Carne and Patty clamped her mouth before anyone from the outside hears her outburst. Gender doesn't matter anymore. If the boss sees them they're dead.

"What? Where?" She said, scanning the page that was shoved into her face. "What am I supposed to be reading?"

"_THE ONE ABOUT RORONOA ZORO!_" Carne whispered harshly, struggling to keep his excitement in check while Patty struggled to keep Rika's mouth covered.

"Read it!" Patty urged, eyes shining with mischief. It all made sense now! Sanji's shitty mood swings, the whole sensitivity thing about Zoro.

Baby 5's eyes widened as she broke into laughter. "OMG THIS IS PRICELESS!" She clutched her sides. "Now I understand what Rika meant by—"

"What Rika meant by what?" A voice came from the doorway, causing all four of them to slowly turn their heads at the source, the color draining from their faces when they saw who it was.

"What Rika meant by what, Baby 5?" He repeated the question. Cold, blue eyes piercing their souls, unwavering, unreadable.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Pumpkin Cafe is a restaurant in Skypiea which opened during the two year timeskip. Laki and Conis work here together. The bowls and cups are in the shape of pumpkins, and is famous for its pumpkin noodles.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you also to all you who reviewed I'm always inspired to write the next chapter faster whenever I read all your positive reviews! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They were dead. Patty knew it. Sanji was blocking their only escape. And as soon as he gets hold of the magazine Baby 5 was so desperately hiding under her apron, the blonde would know exactly what is going on in that little pantry.

So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of doing.

Grabbing the magazine from underneath Baby 5's apron, he stuffed it all in his mouth. Patty swallowed hard, tears forming in his eyes as he half choked on the roughly 200 page fashion magazine.

_That won't do_, he thought, so he chewed a bit. _Better._ Turning, he slowly met the cook's gaze, swallowing the rest of the magazine in one long, hard gulp.

_Ha! How'd you like that brat._ The idiot grinned at the highly unamused blonde, who simply raised one curly eyebrow in response. _I just destroyed the evidence right in front of your eyes! Have a taste of your own medicine shitty brat!_

"Patty. What. The. fuck." Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. The fuck are they up to again? As if the four of them suddenly rushing towards the storage room won't make anyone, much less him, suspicious.

"Now you'll NEVER know!" Patty bellowed, hands on his hips.

"You know I can just buy another copy outside." These two idiots are hopeless. Baby 5 was smart enough to try to hide it underneath her apron and Rika tried covering it by standing in front of her. But that fucker Patty just had to grab it and gobble it up.

"Shit." Patty's face fell. Well he did his best.

"So is anyone gonna tell me or what? Because we have the fucking dinner rush to prepare." Sanji was getting more and more impatient by the second. It took all his will power not to just shout curses at the men and kick them out the storage room. But no, there are ladies around.

"Boss, we just want to know what's wrong… I mean you seem down and all." Baby 5 tried to explain as she stood and dusted off her skirt.

"I'm fine really. But Baby 5, what has a Fashion Blue magazine got to do with anything. You could've just asked."

"B-but you got all mad and stuff when I mentioned Zoro—"

"Fuck off Patty. I wasn't fucking talking to you."

"Then, if I may ask, _is_ it about Zoro, boss? I mean we all know how you have this crush on him and—" Rika tried to ask, but was cut off by Sanji.

"No it's not." Sanji said a little too quickly. "And even if it is, it's none of your business so just leave it alone."

"But boss, when you're in a bad mood, the whole staff has to deal with it. Aside from worrying about you, they also have to worry about their physical well-being." Rika pushed. "We just want to help you!"

"Boss, if you need anyone, I'm— I mean, we're here to help!" Baby 5 added.

Sanji sighed. "Carne, Patty out." He pointed at the two men and jerked his thumb towards the door.

"What?! Why us? Can't we help too? I mean fuck you and your sensitivity and shit but we care about you too!" Carne complained.

"It's not that, you fucking bastards." _Actually it is._ Sanji just shook his head and growled impatiently. He wouldn't mind them knowing. He just didn't want to see their faces as he told them, and vice versa. The probability of his voice cracking and his face flushing would be really high. No one should see him in that state. Especially not men. "Dinner rush is about to start so get your asses out there. Baby 5 and Rika can just fill you in later or whatever. But I don't want anyone else knowing alright?"

"Oh. Okay then. We're counting on you two!" Carne nodded at the girls and quickly left the room with Patty just behind him.

"What time is it anyway," Patty checked his watch. "Oh shit the Ratatouille!"

"It's a fucking confit byaldi you shit head!" Sanji corrected as he shut the door. "Why don't you move those crates and take a seat, my dears."

* * *

Zoro had just finished his sixth bottle when the phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D., he smiled and picked it up.

"Hey what's up, Chopper?" He shouted into the mouth piece. Damn the music was loud. He got up and made his way through the crowd and into the bathroom so he could hear better.

"Zoro!" the voice whined. "Please don't tell me you're out drinking again? What happened? Is something wrong? Drinking booze when you're depressed isn't healthy for you at all! As your doctor I—"

"It's fine Chopper, I'm fine!" Zoro chuckled. "I just wanted to get a few drinks before tomorrow. I'm sure you've heard from Ussop."

"Drinking isn't a form to relieve stress either Zoro," Chopper scolded. "But there's really nothing I can do if you won't stop drinking Zoro. I just hope your liver's alright."

"It'll be fine, really, after all, I have the best doctor in the world, don't I?" That should about do it.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! CALLING ME A DOCTOR WON'T MAKE ME HAPPY YOU KNOW!" Chopper shouted, obviously giddy. "Ah! Anyway Zoro! Would you want to join me and Law for dinner at the Baratie? Luffy and I come here often during lunch break and the food tastes great! Luffy even said it was the best place he's ever eaten at!"

"Anywhere that serves meat is the best for Luffy," Zoro laughed and looked at his watch. Seven-thirty. "I'll be there in a while then. It's the one in Queens right?"

"Zoro, it's in downtown Manhattan just by Lafayette Street. Take a cab alright? If you're at Blueno's then you're probably just fifteen minutes away from us if you take a cab," Chopper sighed. "Just tell them to get you to the Baratie. I'm sure they know where to go. Take a cab."

"Hey, my sense of direction isn't that bad," Zoro defended. Well it is, but he'd never admit that. "I just don't go to fancy restaurants."

"Yeah sure, Zoro," Chopper said. "I'll just order something for you. Anything that goes with rice and beer, I suppose?"

"You know me so well Chopper," He laughed. "I'm off now. See you in a while."

"Alright. Take a cab, Zoro!" _*click*_

Zoro exited the bathroom and dropped a wad of cash on the counter. "This should probably cover tonight's drinks and the ones on my tab."

"Ho… I see you didn't forget your wallet today Roronoa," A burly man on the other side of the bar grinned widely as he pocketed the cash. "A pleasure serving you drinks. This should about cover your drinking expenses on your next visit."

"Hn. Anyway, say hi to Kaku and the others for me. Shame I couldn't meet with them tonight," Zoro pushed away from the bar and turned to leave.

"Oh? You're not staying?" Blueno called. "That's a surprise! Did you finally get yourself laid?"

"Fuck you Blueno. It's nothing like that. Chopper called and invited me to dinner," Zoro answered. "Poor kid doesn't get to go on break like this much, I had to take up the offer."

"Fuck you too man," Blueno laughed and held out a finger as Zoro left the bar.

* * *

"It all started because of that stupid party thing Robin was holding some three months ago. I sort of owed her a favour for destroying one of her precious artifacts which led to that night's rather unfortunate events." Sanji began as he took a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it with a couple of clicks from his small blue lighter.

"I…" Sanji bowed his head and gritted his teeth. "Sort of had to cross dress due to her… request."

"_I'll get straight to the point, cook-san." Robin said seriously as she grasped both Sanji's hands in hers, much to the man's delight. "I need you to substitute for Vivi. She's supposed to be my MC for tomorrow night's party, but it seems her flight has been delayed and she'll be arriving a day late."_

"_Anything for you my dear Robin," he cooed._

"_Thank you, cook-san," Robin smiled. "I need you to become my MC for tomorrow night—"_

"_But of course, Robin dear, I—"_

"_As a lady,_" _Robin continued quickly before Sanji could react. "You see, I wouldn't mind you as a man, but cook-san, you are quite attractive as a man, and I'm afraid one of the Tenryuubito would be attending, and it would be a problem if they decide to suddenly 'kidnap' you."_

"_But Robin, I—"_

"_Sanji, you know how they most definitely prefer young men with blonde hair, don't you?" Robin pressed. "I want to guarantee your safety above all else!"_

"_Yes, yes I understand, Robin." Sanji nodded uncertainly. "Thank you for your concern."_

Baby 5 and Rika looked at each other but said nothing. It was a known fact that their boss was bisexual and, sure cross dressing was something new, but the Tenryuubito in New York? That was definitely bad news.

"I hated every moment of it. But I had to do it. A man doesn't go back on his word you know. You know what, I don't even see how or why Robin would even invite such a guy. The more that I think about it, the more I feel as though she tricked me."

He took a deep breath, sucking out as much nicotine as he can from the small stick into his system to calm down. "The party wasn't so bad, seeing as we had to wear masks, my identity would be safe. No one would know, and after that night, everything would be back to normal. But before that, several shitty guys came up to me and tried asking me to dance with them. I just wasn't in the mood so I refused them."

"_Excuse me, miss, would you like to dance with me?" A tall man in a dark purple suit held out his hand to Sanji, who shook his head as another man took hold of his hand. "Hey baby wanna have some fun?"_

_As he was about to back away, another man managed to snake his arm around his waist and whispered hotly into his ear. "Don't move, and let me do all the work. I'll make you feel so good…" A hand was travelling towards his crotch and he snapped. Sanji elbowed the man and stomped on the other man's feet._

"_Don't you fucking touch me you assholes," he growled and stormed away, leaving a group of confused and cursing men in his wake._

"Then some of them tried to fucking rape me. I'd kick them through the wall, but that's what got me into this whole mess in the first place. Kicking people into walls which turn out to be a priceless artifact."

_Sanji fished out his phone from his purse. Damn fucking purse. He shuddered at the thought of even carrying one. He dialed Robin's number._

"_Robin, dear, it's me."_

"_Ah, cook-san. How are you enjoying the party?"_

"_Ah yes, the party's wonderful, but Robin, my MC duties are over and I was wondering if you could prepare a car for me in fifteen minutes?"_

"_So soon?"_

_Yes, you see I have work tomorrow and…"_

"_It's alright cook-san, I understand. Thank you for coming tonight, and for listening for my selfish request."_

"_Yes thank you as well, Robin, good night."_

"I was on my way out to my freedom when this shit head bumped into me." Sanji took out his cigarette and crushed it on the crate he was sitting on. "Guess who? Tall, muscular guy with green hair. Fucking hot?"

Both Baby 5 and Rika gasped. "Roronoa Zoro! He was there!"

"Yeah," Sanji said bitterly. "Roronoa Zoro. And he asked me to dance of all things. Damn I feel like a fucking high school girl right now."

_He likes her. He likes this blonde a lot. "Dance with me."_

_It was more of a statement than a question as he didn't even wait for the blonde to answer before pulling her close to his body and positioning his hand at her slim waist. Zoro smiled inwardly. Having her with him like this felt all the right in the world. _

Rika held her tongue. This was getting all too exciting. She glanced at Baby 5, who was fiddling with her apron in anticipation. Both of them keeping silent as they waited for Sanji to recompose himself.

"I don't want to go too much into the details, it's just all too frustrating. I had to leave but he wouldn't let me. Then he fucking yanked my mask off."

_The blonde shook her head, a little irritated by the persistence of the green haired man. "I already said no shit head now fuck off. I have to go." She hissed, turning away._

_Zoro couldn't control himself. He yanked the mask off the blonde and gazed into those deep blue pools, trying to memorize her face for as much as he can before she gets away. He could feel the blonde stiffening in his old and stubbornly tugging her hand from his grip._

"I didn't want him to see me… Not like that," the chef buried his face in his hands, knowing how red his face already is. "It's just all too frustrating. And… well you saw the ad in the magazine right? Blonde hair and blue eyes? I can't help but think that he's looking for me, but how can I just show up like… like this?"

Baby 5 motioned for Rika to move as their boss continued ranting. "I'm a guy. And I'm practically hopelessly crushing on him. It's pathetic."

"It's alright boss," Rika whispered soothingly as she brought her arms around him. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Why not try cross dressing again? You know, just for the audition?"

"Yeah, boss, we'll even help you with your make up and hair and everything!" Baby 5 added cheerfully, patting Sanji's shoulder gently.

"You can't give up now! Not when Zoro seems to like you as well. I mean, why would Fashion Blue, the MOST popular fashion magazine in the whole world, suddenly open for auditions? I mean, they're notable for being a scouting only company! And now they're opening for auditions! Isn't that exciting?!" She squealed and gripped the blonde's shoulder making him wince.

Sanji blushed harder at Baby 5's words and stood up. "I'll… have to help out in the kitchen. Those bastards can't do anything right without me. But thank you for listening, my dears. I… I'll think about it alright?"

Rika smiled at him and nodded. "We'll go tell those two guys now. I really do hope you'll audition boss."

"Yeah boss just call me if you need me," Baby 5 said dreamily.

"Thank you, I will." Sanji hesitated at the door and turned to the two young women. He grinned sheepishly and whispered. "And could you not tell them about the being molested by random strangers part? It's kinda… disgusting and weird."

"No problem boss! Just leave it to us!" Rika chirped and saluted. Baby 5 did the same. Sanji chuckled as he walked back towards the chaotic kitchen. Girls are such wonderful creatures.

"Looks like the boss' mood improved"

"What did Baby 5 and Rika do to him?"

"Damn I'm so jealous!"

"Shut the fuck up you shitty cooks and get the fuck back to work!" Sanji threw a knife at one of the chefs who fell backwards onto the trash can.

"Y-Yes sir!" They cried in unison and busied themselves in their stations.

"And you! Clean yourself and the floor before doing any cooking or you're fired." Sanji yelled at the poor boy who was shaking like a leaf.

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

The cab ride was a short one.

Zoro suddenly remembered why he didn't like riding cabs. For fifteen minutes all the cabbie did was rant about how hot Nami's body was and it made him sick. He felt like slicing up the asshole. When the cab finally stopped in front of a fish shaped restaurant, he quickly handed the driver a few bills and took off, not even bothering to wait for his change.

Ever since Nami became a famous model, people began drooling all over her. Her fans were a mixture of girls who wanted to be like her, and men who wanted to fuck her. It was disgusting and he hated him. Nami was like a sister to him and they went way back.

Even though the she may be such a witch sometimes, he never called her anything worse. Taking off his coat, he saw Chopper waving from a somewhat secluded corner. The place was packed with people, so the food must be good. He went over to Chopper and sat down beside him.

"Glad you made it Zoro!" He smiled toothily. Chopper really looked like a kid sometimes.

"Glad to see you taking some time off," Zoro smiled back and looked at Law. "Both of you."

"Hey, the kid needed a break, they'd have had made him work 24/7 in the place if he didn't have to finish his masters, so they made it 18/7," Law leaned back on his chair and grabbed a knife. He jerked his thumb at Chopper. "See those bags? Kid hasn't been sleeping well. So I told the hospital to cut him some slack or I'll leave and focus on my modelling career."

"Sly," Zoro commented grinning. "So that's what brought you two here?"

"That," Chopper fiddled with the table cloth nervously, somewhat touched at what Law did for him. "And today's October 6 so we thought to eat here. After all, the food here's great! Luffy and I just had lunch here a while ago."

"Yeah you told me." Zoro chuckled, happy that his friend is finally being able to enjoy life properly. "So what's with October 6?"

"I'm hurt Roronoa," Law leaned in and grabbed a bread from the basket and stabbed it. "That you would forget my birthday."

"Shit, really? Is that why you're eating bread?"

"No, fucker. I hate bread. I abhor them to the highest degree. It's why I took time off from work. Because Chopper got me a table here. At the Baratie."

"Sanji won't like it if you waste food Law," Chopper warned and grabbed the bread from Law. "You're probably gonna just make me eat that won't you, since Bepo's not around so I'll just go ahead."

"Who's Sanji?" Zoro asked.

"He's the head chef here," Law answered for him. "Apparently the guy's friend with Luffy and Chopper. That's why they always seem to have a table ready for them near the kitchen. Usually you'd need to reserve about a month before you want to eat here to be able to eat here."

"Really? I didn't know you're already such a big shot, Dr. Chopper," Zoro teased.

"YOUR COMPLIMENTS DON'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL ASSHOLE!" Chopper squealed happily. "Also, Zoro, how long are you gonna wear that beard? You can take it off here you know."

"Really? So you're sure there wouldn't be a suddenly appearing hoard of fans trying to murder me for my autograph?"

Chopper smiled and gestured at Law. "Here we have Dr. Trafalgar Law, whose famous for his medical knowledge and being a model for the famous fashion magazine Fashion Blue," he turned and gestured at the people eating their dinners and chatting leisurely with each other. "And here we have people who don't care at all, so don't worry Zoro."

"You have a point," Zoro yanked his beard and moustache off and gave them to Chopper who placed it in his bag for safe keeping. He took off his shades as well and pocketed them. "There happy now?"

The whole restaurant went silent.

"Is that Zoro?"

"Omg Roronoa Zoro from Fashion Blue?"

"Do you think we can take pictures?"

"Shit, where's my pen? I need to get an autograph!"

"I love you Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro glared at Chopper who was a nervous wreck. "This is so not cool."

"Chill, I got this," Law said calmly and drew his sword. "EVERYONE MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS OR I FUCKING KILL YOU ALL."

"Damn Law, how were you able to bring your sword?" Zoro grinned at the man.

"You forget. I have a permit." Law chuckled and sheathed his sword, earning smack from the younger doctor on the head.

"Dammit Law, how's that under control?!" Chopper screamed. "Threatening people is NOT cool at all! I know you're the "Surgeon of Death" and all but they're not criminals or anything that you should threaten like that!"

"Calm down, Chopper," a voice said from behind Zoro. "I'm actually thankful they didn't cause a riot here."

"Don't mention it," Law smiled. "Pleasure to be reunited with someone who understands my sadistic intentions."

"Nice to see you again too," the voice said.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried as the man moved around the table and set down a few plates containing steaming food. "Are you feeling better? You didn't come out and meet us during lunch. We were worried! Wait, you know each other?"

"I'm fine Chopper, the other cooks messed up a couple of dishes so I was just a bit busier than usual. And yeah, Law and I met about a couple of years ago. I worked part time at Sakura Bakery once, remember? Though it's been about a year since we had time to get together after he started working at St. Merry's," he smiled. That shade of blonde and those piercing blue eyes. Zoro's mouth went dry. Maybe he has a sister. "So are these the friends you were talking about?" Blue eyes met green and he froze.

"Oh well anyway, I'm sure maybe Ussop or Luffy's mentioned him before but this is Zoro," Chopper chattered obliviously. "He's directionally challenged and loves to drink a lot. Thankfully he never gets drunk and I don't have to worry about that."

"Oi!" Zoro looked at Chopper, breaking the eye contact. "I'm not directionally challenged! The buildings and roads just happen to move around a lot."

Sanji raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "That's got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard moss head."

Moss head? "Hey blondie, you got a sister?"

"What so you can fuck her? Don't think so."

"Fuck you, I wasn't gonna do that!"

"No thanks."

"Well— What? I didn't mean it that way! Just answer the question!"

Chopper quickly stood up and ran between them, knowing what they're both capable of. "Um, guys, this is Sanji. He's the head chef of the Baratie. Luffy and he were long time friends so he comes here to eat often and then when I was allowed lunch breaks, Luffy brought me here and that's how I met him!"

"Does he have a sister?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Sanji asked frustrated. "I don't you shitty moss freak. I'm adopted. You happy?"

"Oh," Zoro was at a loss for words. "Sorry."

Sanji shrugged. "It's okay I guess. I'm used to it by now. Enjoy your dinner. I need a smoke. If you'll excuse me gentlemen."

Sanji nodded and went back to the kitchen. Chopper placed a hand on Zoro's arm, seeing the man staring at his food. "You didn't know Zoro, it's not your fault. I didn't either. I know you really want to find her Zoro. And judging by your reaction her hair and eyes might really have resemble Sanji's too… "

"I was so sure… They had the same eyes…" Zoro mumbled as he grabbed a bite and immediately felt better. The food did taste great. "I just hope she shows up at the auditions next week."

Law eyed them both, mouth full of Sanji's delicious food. So the whole audition thing was to find that mysterious blonde that Zoro was hopelessly in love with. And Sanji supposedly looks just like her…

"You remember how her eyes look like even after three months?" Law said with a full mouth.

"That's disgusting man," Zoro replied, mouth also full. "I can see your food mixing with your saliva and getting all gooey."

Ignoring the comment, he swallowed and asked again. "His eyes. You said it was the same as another person's."

"None of your business Trafalgar," Zoro grunted and took another bite, chewing slowly as to savor the flavor. He chugged down a bottle of booze and sighed. "Chopper this tastes great!"

"Yeah, I know right? I told him you like rice and booze so he made something that would compliment both!" Chopper said happily. "He let's us eat for free too! Sanji's a really great guy!"

"Wow… yeah…"

"Hey, hey don't ignore the question. I'm not asking for details Roronoa," Law pressed. "I wanted to know whether or not you're SURE that they both have the same eyes."

"I'm sure. There you happy now? There's no way I can forget." Not to mention the curly brows. But Zoro just keeps mum about that particular detail. Just like the glass slipper. He has to be sure it fits first, before jumping into conclusions. Maybe he should borrow that book from Robin after all.

"Right."

"Why do you want to know Law?" Chopper asked. "Is it so— oh."

"Exactly, Chopper. Just like there can't be two finger prints that are similar to each other, one's eyes also identifies a person. That's why some of the richer people install those eye scanners for their safe." Law explained. "But we can't just base it on that since, Roronoa didn't scan the other person's eyes."

"The fuck? Did you think I have an eye scanner with me at the time?"

"Nope. I was just thinking. You know. Doctor stuff."

"I doubt your field has anything to do with eye scanners."

"Oh but they do! I had a patient once who asked me to take out the eyes of her dead father and transfer it to her, so I had to dig out one of her eyeballs and replace it with her father's! Only, I had to inject some preservation fluid into it, to make sure it wouldn't rot in her socket. She'll have to come back every year though as to make sure that it wouldn't rot. In doing so, of course she had given up half her eyesight to make sure that no one would touch the eyeball. Touching isn't it?" Law finishes with an amused smile while Zoro swallowed.

"I was eating."

"Exactly!"

"But, Law," Chopper's voice was full of confusion. "Sanji's a boy."

"He could cross dress."

"You're saying I might have been looking for a guy all this time?" It's not as if he minds dating his own gender. After all, does it matter if you love the person?

"What would you do if he is?" Chopper asked curiously. "I mean, I know you're asexual, Zoro, that's why we're all rooting for you on this one, even though it's almost impossible to find her again. But… I don't really know if you're well comfortable in converting into a um… homosexual."

"Can we just change the topic?" Zoro sat forward and downed another bottle. "Like how's work or something?"

"We can talk about the recent surgery I performed," Law suggested with a sly grin.

"No thanks. I should probably go now," Zoro pushed his chair back and grabbed his coat.

"And miss the dessert I so carefully made? I don't think so shit head," Zoro felt the chair being pushed forcefully behind his knees, causing him to sit back down.

"Dessert?" Chopper's eyes lit up. "You never made us dessert at lunch Sanji!"

"Well it IS Law's birthday," Sanji chuckled and ruffled Chopper's hair, placing plate of cotton candies in front of him. Looking at Law, he placed a slice of cake in front of him and shrugged. "Though I don't know if you like sweets or anything, but in case you don't," he jerked his thumb at Chopper. "Here's one that does."

"I hate bread, yes, but I don't mind cake as much," Law grinned and took a bite. "You're a fucking good cook you know that."

"Damn right." Sanji grinned. Zoro's heart skipped and he didn't like it one bit. He was supposed to be looking for the girl, not flirt with some cook. "Chopper told me you're one hell of an alcoholic so here."

Surprised, Zoro grabbed the bottle thankfully and drank. "This is good stuff."

"Only the best," he muttered, low enough for himself to hear. "Anyway Chopper, thanks for stopping by. I'll be returning to the kitchen now. Happy Birthday to you Law, and it was nice meeting you moss head."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, I have a name too you know," Zoro grumbled and took another sip of his beer. Seeing that Sanji turned away from him, he took the chance to properly look at the man. Besides trying to not notice his ass, which thanks to the impossibly tight looking slacks the other man was wearing, is shaping out nicely. They guy had nice long legs, which look nice and muscular underneath the cloth.

"Night Sanji! Thanks again for the food! See you tomorrow?" Chopper said hopefully. Zoro turned and looked at Chopper. Must be nice to eat here everyday. And for free at that. He felt jealous somewhat. Sure he was all wrapped up with looking for his Cinderella, but damn, Sanji's quite the looker.

"Table's always reserved for you and Luffy anyway," Sanji smiled as he turned to leave. He seemed to be in a hurry, Zoro observed. Maybe he doesn't like Zoro's company? That can't be right, though he'd probably enjoy my company more if he was a woman though. They always seem to want to get into his pants. Maybe he wasn't into men. _Well no shit, sherlock,_ Zoro scolded himself. _"The shit cook's a guy. It's only natural for him to not like men."_

"Thank's Sanji!" He called out as the cook went back inside the kitchen. Well there he goes. Probably won't see him again, anytime soon. But those eyebrows. Maybe it is him. The shoe fits right? Except… Except he isn't a she. But what if she isn't a he? Then maybe—

"He's not so bad, is he?" Law commented, amused by Zoro's conflicted look and longing gaze.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zoro grunted.

"If the asshole didn't have such a mouth on him then I wouldn't mind as much," Zoro grumbled and finished off his drink. He sounded somewhat familiar though. And that ass. He mentally slapped himself. He was supposed to look for the girl. Not fall in love with some blonde cook. "Forget I said anything."

"Don't worry, Zoro, we'll accept you even if you become gay," Chopper reassured him.

"Yeah Roronoa, we're cool with that."

"No thanks. I'm not gonna fall for that shitty cook. Ever." Or so he hope he wouldn't.

Not until he's found Cinderella. Cinderella huh. When did he start calling her that?

Law shrugged as he stood up and put on his coat. "Suit yourself man, I'm off. C'mon Chopper, night shift."

"Oh right! I completely forgot! What time is it? Omg it's past nine—I have to go Zoro! See you later!" Chopper squeaked as he stood up quickly and ran out the building with Law following suit.

"Yeah, sure." Zoro sighed and leaned his head back on the seat. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Robin? Yeah, it's me. Can you bring the book tomorrow? I think I may want to read about it after all."

* * *

**A/N:**

*I know I didn't make Sanji as a ladies man much in my previous chapters or future chapters for that matter, because, well he's practically crushing on someone. I doubt you'd go and flirt as much when you do right? But he still does. You'll see. =W=

*This chapter got somewhat long and talky but I wanted to establish some things. Like Zoro's conflicting thoughts and Sanji's dilemma. And some speculations from Law. He's a cunning person who hates bread. That's who he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zoro sat down in front of an old grey stone, book in hand. He'd taken the day off today to spend sometime with an old friend, but still wore his old man moustache and sunglasses for security purposes. He took Wado out from it's long black case and placed it beside the grave, opened the book and began flipping through it until he found the page that he want, then held the book up to the grave.

"Hey Kuina, do you know about this story? It's called Cinderella. It's kinda like one of those stupid princess stories you like reading about," he grinned, relieving in the memory.

_Zoro had just finished doing his morning training and was looking for Kuina. It's been 1382 battles already, and 1382 loses, but he's not about to give up just yet. It took him an hour to scour their relatively large dojo, peeking from room to room and inside cabinets and closets as well. He finally found her upstairs in the attic by the window, sprawled on the floor, nose in a book. Curious, Zoro went over to her. _

_"Whatcha readin'?"_

_"Nothing that concerns you," she replies nonchalantly, turning to the next page._

_"Is that one of those stupid princess fairytale books again?" Zoro sneered._

_"It's not stupid. You're such a boy," she snapped her book shut and turned to glare at Zoro._

_"Well you're such a girl!" He argued, glaring back._

_Kuina stood up and tucked the book under her arm. She lunged at Zoro and hit him square in the face with the book and he fell back on the floor with a thud. "Some boy you are, getting beat up by a girl," she huffed and stalked away._

_1383 loses._

"I never really found out what it was about, since by the time I caught up with you, you were already grabbing your bokken and after that, all I could think about was to spar with you again and again…" Zoro trailed off and placed the book on his lap and began to read it.

It was about this girl named Cinderella, whose mother had died and then her father married some bitch. Turns out said bitch has two mini bitches for daughters and they treat Cinderella really badly whenever the father, who in Zoro's opinion was a sorry excuse for a father, and they treat her well when the father's home.

"Have you ever read the story of Cinderella?" He asked, absentmindedly turning the page as he looked at the gravestone. "It's about this girl with a shitty dad that's almost never home and is constantly bullied by her bitchy step mother and step sisters."

The leaves rustled as a light breeze blew through the place, somewhat resembling quiet laughter. Zoro shrugged smiling, "You probably did, huh. Well I haven't and I know it's uncharacteristic of me to be reading a fucking princess story, much less reading at all, but remember the girl I was talking to you about? The one I met at Robin's masquerade party?" He paused and ran a hand through his hair as a slight red tint dusted his cheeks.

"Well, I have two things in mind right now, and I really wished you hadn't fallen down the stairs that day," he added sadly. "Well one, I haven't really told anyone, but aside from her blonde hair and blue eyes, she had this distinguishing feature that I was almost sure no one else had— a curly eyebrow. Two at that, both curving to the right. I saw her face once, and sure it's been three months, but I was so sure that if I saw a girl with eyebrows like that, I'd know it's her for sure!"

Zoro snapped the book shut and his eyebrows met in frustration. "But then a few nights ago, Chopper brought me to this fancy restaurant for dinner and introduced me to the head chef, which turned out to be his friend. And guess what?"

"What?"

Zoro literally jumps up, grabs Wado and unsheathes it. He turns and points the blade threateningly at whoever it is that was able to successfully sneak up behind him. For the first time in a long time. What he expected was to hear shameful begging from the other person. What he _didn't_ expect, was to have the blade kicked away. And what he _couldn't_ believe, was that he was staring at the owner of beautiful blue eyes. The very person whom he was, just a few minutes ago, talking _dreamily _about… No, that's fucking wrong. He was talking… frustratingly about with Kuina.

"The fuck—" Zoro regained composure and try to process what just happened and how. Wado's blade was undoubtedly the sharpest of his three swords, not to mention the strongest as well. To just be kicked away and, Zoro looks down at the man's feet, not even get a single cut.

"Talking about me, shitty marimo?"

"Fuck you, it's none of your business, curly brow."

"It IS my business you shitty excuse of a swordsman if you're talking about me."

Zoro scoffed and sheathed Wado, placing it back on the grave. "I'm just talking to my sister about that night. You know. So she wouldn't feel left behind or forgotten… Or both…" he mumbled that last part and glared at the blonde. "And excuse me, I'm a great swordsman."

Sanji hummed and crouched beside Zoro, gently placing a bouquet of flowers by the sword. "Must be a pain to have an idiotic brother. Not to mention he likes cosplaying as an old man."

Zoro looked at him for a while before realizing what the other man had meant. "Damn shitty cook… It's a fucking disguise," he grumbled and sat back down. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm supposed to be visiting someone. But then I overheard you talking about me, so I stopped and listened," Sanji replied. His gaze fixated at the grave stone. "Kuina, huh. It's nice to meet you miss. I may not have ever met you, but with a lovely name like yours, I'm sure you must have looked lovely as well."

"The fuck's wrong with you, flirting with a dead fourteen year old," Zoro mumbled, but Sanji promptly ignored him and made himself comfortable.

"How you're related to this brute, I have no idea. But I'm sure you're a better person and nothing like this barbaric Marimo."

"Don't talk like you know her."

"I talk as I please," Sanji shot him a glare and got up. He dusted his pants and bowed graciously at the grave. "Excuse me, milady, I must be on my way. A pleasure meeting you. I pray that your soul will remain undisturbed in the other world, talking to this weird old man."

"It's a fucking disguise, dammit!"

As he turned away, Zoro eyed the man. Sanji wasn't wearing those stuffy suits he wore the first time they met. Actually, if Zoro wasn't mistaken, that over sized sweat shirt and jeans were from Going Merry—Ussop's clothing brand. Well, it's not really surprising, seeing as Ussop's designs are the top selling brand of the century. Though if the blonde knew Chopper, then he must know Ussop at some point. The two were practically best friends.

He shook his head and forced himself to tear away from the sexy… thin man. He wasn't exactly gay. But he's not straight either. Just… nothing. Sexual orientation never bothered him anyway. No one really piqued his interest until Cinderella came along. His sex history consisted of one night stands and quick fucks. No long term relationships. Not even short term relationships. The longest would be a night. No girlfriends, no boyfriends. Just whores and fuck buddies.

Zoro sighs, grabbing the book again, he picks up where he left off. The stupid father who didn't even notice that her blood daughter was suffering, decides to go on a trip and asks what they want him to buy for them. The two bitch-daughters asked for pretty clothes and pieces of jewelry, while Cinderella only asked for the first twig that would knock his hat off. "The fuck Cinderella?"

So the shitty bastard did. He could've gotten Cinderella a better present aside from the one worthless thing she had asked but decided not to. Some father. Zoro turned the page and kept reading, somewhat pissed at Cinderella's fate. So Cinderella plants the twig on top of her mother's grave and watered it with her tears. It soon grows into this weird glowing tree where she prays three times a day, and this white bird would always go and comfort her.

"This is some weird shit I'm reading," Zoro mumbled and turned to the next page.

Then one day this Cinderella girl receives an invitation from the royal palace and excitedly hands it to her bitchy step mother and sisters. Then as the three bitches, as Zoro puts it, dances happily around the room, seeing as the invitation was an invitation to a festival that would last for three days, where the prince of that kingdom will choose his bride. CInderella begs to go, but the three bitches wouldn't let her. Even after tricking her to practically working her ass off, she still wasn't allowed to go.

"So what happens, Kuina was that the three bitches decide to leave Cinderella alone in the house while they all go to the festival to flirt with the prince. I'd bet you'd beat the shit out of them if you were this Cinderella person," he said with a smirk and continued reading, out loud this time.

"So then Cinderella cries at her mother's grave then the white bird drops a gown and silver shoes, but warns that she must leave before midnight. She wears them and hurries to the festival. The prince dances with her, but she eluded him before midnight struck. The next night, she appeared in a grander gown of gold and golden slippers. The prince fell in love with her and danced with her the whole night, but when midnight came, she fled yet again."

"On the third night, she appears yet again in a dress on unparalleled splendour. It was as beautiful as the night sky, decorated with countless precious stones and woven with the finest silk made of gold and silver, and with it, beautiful glass slippers that show off her lovely, dainty feet. This time, the prince was determined to keep her and ordered that the entire staircase be smeared with pitch. Cinderella lost track of time that night and when she ran away, one of her glass slippers got stuck in the pitch. The prince then proclaimed that he would marry the one who would fit the glass slipper."

Zoro noticed that the air was getting colder and the light dimming. He looked up and saw the sun setting as he closed the book. He stood and picked Wado up and placed it back in it's case and slung it over his shoulder.

"Anyways, I'll read the rest to you another time. It's getting late and I have to go. Gotta wake up really early tomorrow for the auditions. As much as a pain in the ass it is, it's also the closest thing I have of finding her. It's like my glass slipper. And the only girl with the curly eyebrows will be able fit it."

* * *

Sanji slammed the door to the apartment he and Luffy had shared and stalked towards the kitchen, attempting to relieve all his stress into his cooking. Today had been a day off from those shitty bastards and lovely ladies from the restaurant and he's still feeling as stressed as ever. Visiting Zeff to tell him about his troubles only ended up in eavesdropping on a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. He cursed and gathered a bunch of ingredients from the refrigerator and kicked it shut, spreading them on the counter.

Luffy should be back soon. Ace as well maybe, unless he's out with his friends again. Not that Sanji minds or anything. Feeding one of them is already a big enough task as it is. He wasn't complaining though. Free rent at the pent house of the Thousand Sunny suites? More than enough to convince him to become the famous D brothers' personal chef. He didn't have a specific menu in mind today though, so he'd just make a variety of meat for Luffy to eat. And then for dessert… Meat pie. Luffy'd love that.

The thought of that made him smile a bit. As much as he loved cooking up new recipes or just the act itself, it can never compare to cooking for someone else and seeing their satisfied expressions after the meal. It just made cooking all the more special to him. He grabbed a knife and skilfully chopped the necessary herbs and vegetables that he'd cook the meat with. He'd taken into account the nutritional value of his food to fit both brothers's diets when he accepted the job as a personal chef. Thanks to Chopper for making a chart for him, making his job easier.

Satisfied with his seasoning and marinade, he proceeded to stuffing the meat in various cooking devices: the oven, the grill, the toaster, pots and pans. Luffy was in for such a treat tonight. Speaking of which…

"SANJI! MEAT!"

Luffy came crashing through the door and landed on the kitchen floor. Smelling the aroma, he quickly jumped up and ran over to Sanji, enveloping him in a crushing hug.

"I love you so much Sanji! What would I ever do without you!?"

"Dammit Luffy—! Can't… breathe—!"

"Oh, uh… sorry," the boy laughed sheepishly. "Can't have my best chef friend dying on me."

"I swear, you only keep me around for food," Sanji grumbled as he shut the entrance to their home and went back to the kitchen to set the table. "Is Ace gonna be home for dinner or what?"

Luffy shook his head happily. "He's with Marco and the others right now. In a bar or somewhere. I get his share right?"

"Only if you wash up right this instant. Where the fuck have you been anyway? You smell like perfume and sweat. It's disgusting!"

"Oh, I bumped into Zoro today and we got lost and stuff so it took me longer to get home," Luffy bounced up and down excitedly and bounded for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Zoro…" The blonde sighed and grabbed a chair. He slumped onto it squeezed his eyes shut, remembering what he just heard back at the cemetery.

_"Well one, I haven't really told anyone, but aside from her blonde hair and blue eyes, she had this distinguishing feature that I was almost sure no one else had— a curly eyebrow. Two at that, both curving to the right. I saw her face once, and sure it's been three months, but I was so sure that if I saw a girl with eyebrows like that, I'd know it's her for sure!"_

Sanji promptly stood up at the memory. He wasn't supposed to hear that part, but he did. And now it's causing him even more problems. Zoro was in love with him. Zoro was looking for him. But not him. HER. The female version of him.

"Everything's just so fucked up right now…"

He's left with two choices. Either confront Zoro during the audition tomorrow as a man, and risk rejection and utter humiliation, or wear a dress and wig and go there as a fucking woman. Everyone'd be happy but, that'd be just as bad as lying to Zoro. Just then the timer went off and Sanji started to arrange the dishes accordingly to look professional, even if it's just Luffy he's feeding. Old habits die hard.

As he sets the last plate, the door bell rings and Luffy comes bounding out the bathroom, half naked and towards the door.

"I'll get it!"

"Luffy! Dammit! Wear some clothes first! What if it's Robin at the door?"

"Zoro! You made it!"

_Well, fuck._

Sanji decided there and then that it'd be a great idea to just lock himself up in his room.

"Oi, Shit cook."

Too late.

"Shitty marimo," he acknowledged. Sanji clenched his fists, desperate to just get out of the place without being too suspicious.

The three of them were seated on the medium sized dining table. Luffy gulping up everything like it's his last and Zoro draining the booze just as fast as Luffy eats. Sanji just sits there quietly observing the two of them.

"Ne, Sanji! Do you know about the auditions tomorrow? For Fashion Blue I mean," Luffy stated, shoving another piece of meat into his already full mouth. "You have to go okay? Promise?"

"What? Luffy, it's for girls. Last time I checked, I'm still a man."

"But Sanji, they're looking for a blonde with blue eyes! You have blonde hair and blue eyes! So I don't see why you can't audition!"

Zoro's eyes widen at Luffy's sudden outburst and looked at Sanji, who felt the blood rise to his cheeks and quickly turned away. "Luffy, I'm a man."

"You look girly enough to me."

"Fuck you moss head. Nobody asked you," Sanji spat, turning to the other boy. "Luffy you do the dishes later. I'm sleeping early tonight. If I wake up to make breakfast tomorrow and see those dishes unwashed, you'd better be prepared to fast for a whole damn week."

"Don't worry we will!"

"Oi, don't drag me into this! Oi girly shit cook you're coming tomorrow right?!"

Sanji promptly ignored him and stormed inside his bedroom. Once inside his comfort zone, he shut the door and locked it, making sure that no one will be able to disturb his alone time. He flopped down on his bed and buried his face on his pillow. Damn that brat, having to bring up the audition.

He'd been meaning to go… He just didn't know what to go as. Man or woman. Because it certainly is going to be painfully obvious that there wouldn't be men tomorrow, and going as himself would probably be suicidal. Going as a woman would definitely heighten his chances with Zoro, but what if they get all touchy-feely? Than he'd definitely feel his abs, not boobs. His hard cock, not a dripping pussy.

Sanji groaned. His head hurt, his body ached. But most of all his heart burned. There he was, Roronoa Zoro, within arms reach, eating dinner with Luffy in HIS kitchen, yet there was nothing he can do to relay to him about this two year old crush he's been hiding from just about everyone.

Then there was that look Zoro gave him when Luffy mentioned his blonde hair and blue eyes. Could it be that the moss head actually had some brains in him and is now finally connection 2 and 2 together? Highly unlikely but still possible. There was also the problem that is his eyebrows. The shitty marimo had seen it, thankfully though, he was in his woman form when that happened.

So close. So close to the dream he's been dreaming of for the past two years. So close to finally be able to strike a friendship with Roronoa Zoro. So close… the friendship could have blossomed into something more. Too bad Zoro was a complete moss for brains freak and didn't seem to like him at all that much. Which makes him even more crestfallen. But what's the point anyway? It's not as if he'd be able to go tomorrow anyway… Even if Zoro asked him to, which he did just a few minutes ago.

Sanji didn't refuse or anything. More like he couldn't find the heart to refuse _him_ of all people. But to go or not to go?

That's one fucking hard question.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for bearing with me. Sorry for the late update. I'm now entering my finals week. In a couple of weeks, I'll finally be free from school and free to write whenever I please~ That means more frequent updates~ Yay! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of you may have read this chapter already before I took it down. Please do read it again~ I've edited and elaborated it and it's definitely NOT the same as the previous version of this chapter. Thank you~ :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Women are beautiful, wonderful creatures. Their soft skin, plump chests, sexy curves and melodic voice; they way they take care of themselves to look graceful and presentable. Who can resist them? He'd been working in the Baratie for about a year and six months, and he'd been making plans to leave for France and then maybe Japan to study more about their culinary culture and learn a few techniques and recipes here and there, were it not for a green haired bastard suddenly waltzing into his life one night.

Since then, he'd never been able to take his mind off him. Muscular, toned and painfully sexy, but unbearably haughty and irritating, Sanji couldn't keep himself from daydreaming about the mysterious green haired man that sat beside him in the bar. They had a short conversation, but it was, to him, the best one he's had in ages! Sure, women were pleasant to talk to, but its nothing when compared to talking to a man about your age, or so he looked about his age, who has interest in adventure, thrills and combat. Not to mention handsome to boot.

Yes, he may be by far, the most famous philanderer in that part of the city, but really, it's all but an act to fool himself and the residents of the place. He was bisexual, and he hated it. He was supposed to be born to love only the ladies, and not the men as well. Ladies are wonderful meek creatures. Strong in their own way, yet delicately beautiful as a flower. Men on the other hand are rough, rugged idiots who do nothing but eat, sweat and sleep.

Sanji tried to clear his thoughts as he prepared Luffy's lunch. Due to the auditions, he wouldn't be able to get a proper lunch at the Baratie and god forbid he eats some random packed lunch bought from some cheap vending machine. Not that that was bad or anything. But he'd be failing his duties as Luffy's personal chef if he'd ever let that happen.

He whipped up a few more ingredients from the fridge to season the meat as he checked the fish. To say it's a fish is a gross understatement. The guy at the market called it a "Sea King" due to it's monstrous size. Not to mention that Luffy likes it as much as he does any other meat. Meaning it's not just normal seafood. Shrugging, Sanji continued preparing the other dishes. According to Luffy, the lovely Robin would be present, as well as Ussop and the idiot marimo.

After the food had cooked, he packed them neatly into the lunch boxes he bought while grocery shopping yesterday. The ten layer one for Luffy, a dainty sandwich container for Robin, a couple four layer one for Ussop and Zoro, since he doesn't exactly have an idea on just how much the marimo eats. He shoves them all into a huge back pack and grab a couple of drinks from the freezer— Orange juice for Luffy and Ussop, booze for the marimo and a thermos of coffee for Robin, just fresh from the brewer. With everything set and good to go, he got out of their apartment and hailed a cab.

It's times like these when he really appreciated the idiots and lovely ladies in the restaurant. Of course, he'd always appreciate the ladies. Baby 5 and Rika were splendid waitresses and friends too. And while he loathed the idea of leaving the restaurant in Patty and Carne's hands, Baby 5 and Rika were there to handle things when something goes wrong. Sanji shook that thought away, like something might happen if he didn't.

The cab stopped in front of a grand building and Sanji fumbled for some change in his pocket, handed it to the driver and stepped out of the building and sighed. Heaving the backpack on his shoulder, he took a few minutes to smoke, seeing the NO SMOKING sign by the windows of the lobby.

Sometimes he actually did wish he was female. Maybe then he'd actually have a chance with Zoro, who's obviously straight and in love with his gender bent version. Sanji sighed and pressed the button to the elevator, waiting patiently as the elevator descents from the penthouse to the ground floor. He reaches into his inner pocket for a cigarette before remembering that he can't smoke while inside the building. Perhaps he'd manage this one time…

"Ah, Sanji-san, long time no see."

Sanji turns around, eyes widening at the familiar voice and face. "Cavendish?"

"That's _Prince _Cavendish to you," a beautiful man with long flowing blonde hair said. "I take it you're here to audition for the part as well, Sanji-san?"

"You and japanese honorific just don't go together, Cavendish," Sanji raised a curled brow in amusement. "And no, I'm not here to audition. I can't quite see myself modelling dresses and other feminine clothes. I'm just here to bring Luffy his lunch. And since when did you have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Hmm… Perhaps you never noticed until now. Well, anyways, suit yourself, but with my stunning looks, I'm sure to pass that audition," the man hummed happily. "Wait, so you know Monkey D. Luffy, eh?"

"I live with the guy."

"Oh! How scandalous, Sanji-san! I didn't know you were into men!" Cavendish gasps.

"Fuck you, Cavendish. I have my own room."

"No thanks, Sanji-san, I'd rather have someone else in particular do me. And even though that Luffy guy is such a cutie, I hate the man."

Sanji frowned. "I didn't mean that. But now that I think about it, you're the one that seems pretty scandalous to me, Cavendish."

"Oh well, we'll see. And you'll see too! I'll take the audition by storm!" Cavendish exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air for effect.

"Cavendish, I'm sorry to ask, but are you in anyway gay or maybe bisexual?" Sanji asked as the elevator opened. Cavendish hummed in reply, leaving the question hanging.

The two men stepped inside and Sanji can't help but feel a negative tension between them. Or it's probably just him being ticked of at Cavendish's confidence. And maybe a bit suspicious. Something about their short conversation seemed a bit off. But maybe it's just his feeling jealous at the man. Sure the man's beautiful, not his type at all, but is almost, note, ALMOST, as beautiful as a woman. He knew that Cavendish wouldn't pass. After all, Zoro was looking for HIM. Yet somehow, Sanji can't help but feel the tight knot in his stomach as they reached the pent house, where the auditions were taking place.

The room was jam packed with women of all ages, shapes and sizes. All of them, he had noticed, had blonde hair. Some natural, some dyed, and most others were wigs. He left Cavendish to sign up for the audition while he made his way through the sea of women, which on any other occasion, would have made him feel extremely happy, hard and horny, pressing against their assets, but today he was a nervous wreck. Not only was he bringing lunch to Zoro, and a few others for that matter, but he was also about to witness the audition for Project Cinderella. And if Zoro chooses a girl that happens to look like his female version during Robin's masquerade party, he didn't know how he'd react to it.

"So hey there, I'm here to bring Luffy his lunch," Sanji told the tall bulky body guard at the door as he gestured to his knapsack.

"Yeah, right, sorry bro, nice try, but no one enters unless he or she gets called to do so," the big man replied.

Sanji looked at him unamused and took a deep breath. "OI LUFFY I BROUGHT YOUR LUNCH! COME OUT AND GET IT!"

"MEAAAT!"

A boy came flying out the door, toppling both the bouncer and Sanji as he squirms and tries to stretch his arms towards Sanji's bag. "Told you."

The man seemed confused as he stood up. "You know him Luffy?"

"Yeah! He's Sanji! He's my nakama and chef!" Luffy beamed as Sanji handed him the bag. "Sanji, this is Franky! He's Robin's husband and our official bouncer/photographer guy! Doesn't he look cool?"

Before Sanji could reply, he noticed that the room fell silent and everyone's attention was on him. Or rather, on the man now standing in front of him.

"Hnn. Making moves on other men, Luffy? Won't Nami get jealous?"

"OMG it's Roronoa Zoro!"

"He's so sexy!"

"Is that Luffy?"

"Kyaaa he's sooo adorable!"

"I LOVE YOU ZORO! PLEASE RAPE ME AND HAVE BABIES WITH ME!"

"Ahhh Luffy-san wa totemo sugoi kawaii desu!"

"What the heck are you saying?!"

"Annoying bitches," Zoro mumbled.

Sanji sighed and shoved Luffy off him as he stood up and dusted his pants."Shut the fuck up, shithead. That's not how you address the ladies. By the way, I made enough for the both of you, so I suggest you start trying to grab the bag from Luffy or you won't get any food." He turned to walk away when a firm grip on his wrist held him in place.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you were gonna stay and watch the ladies fawn over me?" The green haired man said with a smirk.

"Look, Marimo, all I wanted to do today is to deliver Luffy his lunch, and yours too, assuming Luffy left you any food at all, and then visit my old man, so if you'll excuse me," Sanji pulled his wrist out of Zoro's grip forcefully and turned to leave.

"Oi!" Zoro reached out for Sanji again and was rewarded with a foot an inch away from his face.

"No means no."

"Awww please, Sanji?" Luffy pleaded between mouthfuls as he hung on Sanji's extended leg. "I wanted you to audition for the part."

"Dammit Luffy, which part of this seem female to you?" Sanji shook the boy off and gestured at his body in frustration. His heart was already beating unbearably fast at Zoro's touch. Luffy's adorably childish pleas didn't make it any better on him. He SO does not need this right now.

"But he's a guy!" Luffy whined, pointing to Cavendish, who backed away, trying to look shy, but said nothing. Was he seriously going to try to convince the judges that he's a woman?

"Luffy-bro, that's obviously a chick," Franky said sagely.

"I'm supposed to be having the day off to visit Zeff, not audition for a female model's role."

"But Sanji, I'm sure Zeff would rather you have fun with your life than to spend your time in his grave sulking about life."

Sanji sighed and tried to avoid Zoro's questioning gaze. There's just no winning with Luffy, but there was no way he was staying. "I came didn't I? I never said anything about staying." Ignoring Zoro's taunts and Luffy's protests, he made his way through the parting crown of women and out the door.

"Hmph," Luffy huffed and crossed his arms. "Well I'll see him tonight for dinner anyway, so no biggie I guess."

Zoro went back in the room and looked at Robin. "We might as well start and get this thing over with."

* * *

Lunch was the best he had since dinner at Luffy's place the night before. Luffy, Robin and Ussop ate like it was nothing, and he couldn't understand how they don't react to such delicious food. Well they did react, some moans here and there as they ate, but no big reaction like "Whoa this food is amazing!"

Dinner was great in his opinion, but this is MUCH better. All of Zoro's favourite food in the world in one pack: White rice, Sea King meat and booze. It was as if the cook already knew him, yet he knew nothing about the curly browed man. Does he really not have a sister?

"It was really nice of Cook-san to bring us lunch," Robin smiled as she took another bite into her sandwich.

"Wryeah Swanjish jeh vrest vruk evwrer!" Luffy said as he stuffed his mouth full of Sanji's cooking.

"Yeah, he knows just what we like!" Ussop said happily, eating his food as a stray hand reached for his mashed potatoes. "Hey Luffy, no stealing! But here, you can have my mushrooms."

"Does he like cook for you _everyday_?" Zoro asked incredulously.

"Only for Luffy," Robin answered. "He's his personal chef. Though he'd bring me those wonderful cakes and coffee every snack time."

"Yeah!" Luffy swallowed his food with a gulp of orange juice from Ussop's can.

"HEY!"

"At first Sanji was looking for a place to stay cause business isn't doing well at the Baratie, with what the head chef dying and all… Oops, I probably shouldn't have told you that, but well Sanji'd tell you eventually if you ask him anyway." Luffy shrugged. "Anyway, I offered him a place to stay at the Sunny and at first he was really hesitant and told me he didn't want to leech off me, and I told him he could be my personal chef if it made him feel any better so there."

"But wait, isn't the Baratie like the number one restaurant in America?" Zoro asked, not entirely sure where he got his facts, but to see the sheer amount of rich people and movie stars there, it had to be. "And if he comes here like every snack time, how come I never see him?"

"Gahahahah! Silly Zoro!" Ussop laughed. "You're ALWAYS asleep during break! That, and it's me, the great Boss Ussop, that goes to the Baratie to pick up the snacks for Robin, Luffy and myself! Why I even had to brave countless demons and—"

"Yes, well I'm sure the demons were petrified, Long Nose-kun," Robin smiled thoughtfully, cutting Ussop's story short. "Well, the Baratie is pretty popular now, isn't it? But it wasn't like that at all two years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask Sanji? I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you the story," Robin replied. "If I'm not mistaken, he's supposedly free every other weekend."

"Yeah right. He practically hates my guts," Zoro grumbled as he took a gulp of his booze.

"Well, I wouldn't call it hating your guts if the guy made you lunch without putting any poison of any sort in it," Ussop commented.

* * *

Sanji placed a bouquet of yellow roses on Zeff's grave and crouched in front of it. "Hey old man." Sanji lighted a cigarette and sat down to a more comfortable position. "I'm having a shitty week. I wonder how you're doing the afterlife? No doubt making fun of me, huh."

Sanji leaned forward, his forehead touching the cool gravestone. "If only you were here… Not that it'd do me any good. I mean, it's not like I'd go to you for advice or anything anyway."

Sanji frowned and stood up. He was about to head for his car when a bouquet of wilting lilies resting on a grave by the oak tree caught his eye. "Hey, isn't that…" He headed over and read the engraving on the stone. _"Roronoa Kuina". _Zoro's sis.

"Um, hey there, Kuina-san, we meet again," he smiled an paid his respects. "I wonder if you remember me?" Sanji said softly as he sat down on the patch of grass beside the grave. "I'm Sanji. We met once when your brother was visiting you. I wonder if you remembered that? But I trust that you must have wonderful memory. You wouldn't mind me babbling on about my thoughts would you?"

Sanji paused as a gentle breeze ruffled his short blonde locks. "I'll take that as a no, you wouldn't mind," he smiled and leaned back on the broad trunk of the tree. "Where should I start? I met your brother in a bar a year and a half back. He looked really down, but at the same time, really happy. I can't really explain it, but one moment he was all down and depressed while drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol, then the next moment he was all leaning on me for support and pouring out his life story."

"That's actually how I got to know you, Kuina-san. He was telling me about how much he loved you, and that he misses you very much. He mentioned that at one point, he made it his life's goal to cut up and eliminate the staircase that led you to your death. Sorry, for finding that funny, but don't you?" Sanji chuckled as he closes his eyes, feeling the cool breeze on his face and relishing on old memories.

"Then at one point, he even told me that he'd join the underground mafia. I didn't think there'd be one here, and I was all the more surprised when he told me that it was his life's dream to become the number one swordsman, and that in order to do that, he'd have to defeat Dracule Mihawk. Can you believe that?"

"I don't know if Zoro knows already, but that Mihawk guy's one of Luffy's friend's best friend slash rival. I wonder how he'd react to that…"

Time passed, but Sanji didn't notice as he poured his heart out to Kuina, which for some reason, seems to ease him more than cooking ever did. He didn't even notice that the sky was getting dark. When the first droplet of rain fell, all he did He takes off his coat and drapes it on the cold wet stone.

"I feel kinda stupid for placing a coat on your grave but hopefully it'll warm you up. I have no idea how the afterlife works but as a gentleman, I suppose I can't let a lady be pelted by rain and not do anything about it," he smiles and continues on talking and talking, as if Kuina really was there to listen to his every rant.

He talked to her about life at the Baratie, and how he'd wish she could taste his cooking. About Zoro being an idiot, and Luffy's stories of him, about how he's so directionally challenged that he can even get lost in a straight path. About how he feels so stupid for liking a painfully obvious straight man, and has no chance whatsoever to have his feelings returned. About his worries, that what if Zoro finds a woman that looks identical to his female version back at Robin's party.

Hours have passed, and Sanji began to shiver from the cold. He took it as a sign to call it a day and head home for a nice warm bath before he gets sick.

"Alas, it seems that even I do not stand a chance against nature. Good night Kuina, and thank you for the wonderful talk, though I was the one who did most of the rants. I'll be off now. I do hope my coat keeps you warm tonight."

Sanji tried hailing a cab, but to his dismay none stopped for him. Probably because he was soaking wet. Grumbling, the blonde grabbed his drenched phone and dialed Ace's number. No luck. Damn bastard must've been partying with Marco or something. He turned and walked the opposite direction, towards St. Merry's where Chopper worked. The cemetery was practically behind the hospital. Maybe the little doctor could spare him a few dry clothes and an umbrella.

* * *

The day had not been going well. There was already about a hundred something women and drag queens and men trying and failing to audition for the part that Zoro wished he had something as easy as a glass slipper to indicate just who this mystery girl is. He wanted to tell Robin to just stop there and pick a random girl already but that would just be cowardly of him.

Lunch was particularly great and he'd been hoping that maybe Sanji had something planned for their dinner as well. It was already 5pm and entry number 532 had just come and gone. Zoro honestly didn't know how but Robin seems to be good in eliminating the ones that Zoro didn't like. Men in particular were turned down as soon as they entered the room and some other rather annoying women as well.

Dinner came and went rather uneventfully and Luffy went home after eating, saying that he'd have Sanji make him a better meal at home since he was largely unsatisfied with the food the staff brought in. Zoro would never admit it out loud, but he felt slightly jealous at Luffy for having Sanji as his personal chef. The cook had that nicely shaped ass that he wouldn't mind staring into while he cooked— Zoro promptly banged his head on the desk, causing number 1125 to jump as she exited.

Entry number 1125.

1125 women and still no sign of "Cinderella". Zoro rests his head on his palm. He was bored. He was sleepy. It's already 11pm and still no sign of her. "Can we call it a day already? I'm beat and need a drink."

"Very well, Zoro-san, shall I tell Franky to let the rest of the," Robin pauses to check her list. "2833 other women go home?"

Zoro groaned. "How the fuck are there THAT many people in New York?!"

"Well, at the rate we're going, we'd be able to finish screening them in a couple more days. And to be honest Zoro, you don't have to come, I mean, we're good judges of character!" Ussop offered him a smile. Zoro scowled and Ussop shrunk back. "A-and uh.. besides, won't it be easier to just tell us ALL the details already? It might be someone we know! I mean there are tons of people out there with blonde hair and blue eyes!"

"She has long curly blonde hair and blue eyes," Zoro repeated in annoyance. "I told you already, Ussop, she was wearing a fucking mask! Her eyes and hair the only part of her face and head that I can see. If I knew more I would've told you!"

"Scars? Moles? Any prominent feature?" Ussop pushed, knowing the risks of getting Zoro angry, but what can he do? He most definitely do NOT want to sit through 2833 more women… or men for that matter.

"She had a weird eyebrow…" Zoro mumbles. "Kinda curly…"

Ussop turns pale and gasps as Robin chuckles and places her hand on Zoro's and smiled warmly at him. "One more and we'll call it a day, alright?"

"Number 1126?" Franky called.

Zoro froze.

A beautiful woman with soft blonde curls and piercing blue eyes entered the room gracefully, bowing slightly to each of the panelists as she spoke in a soft, yet clear voice. "I am entry number 1126. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

**A/N:** (you may skip this part..._itskindasappy_)

I would want to thank VioletClockworker again for her most wonderful review. Because of her, I've realized that instead of trying to make my readers happy by updating as quickly as I can, I can make them happier by writing the story as beautifully as I can. I try to make the characters as in character as I can, but if anyone notices anything wrong, or is offended in anyway, please don't hesitate to tell me. I won't bite, and am always open to criticisms~

Again, thanks to all my reviewers, followers and fav-ers~ ( ,,n u n,,)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ussop choked on his saliva and ended up in a coughing fit. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all. A woman with the VERY same hairstyle he did with Sanji had just walked in the door. He took a quick glance at Zoro. _This is bad_. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone around the room.

"It's almost midnight and I should go now, and uh you wouldn't mind accompanying me would you, Zoro-kun," Ussop practically dragged Zoro out of his chair and to the door. "R-Robin, I trust you'll be able to handle things yourself."

"Ah, wait, Ussop, you can go home first, I'd like to sit through this last one," Zoro said in a daze, not taking his eyes off the blonde stranger. Blonde curls and piercing blue eyes… Could this finally be her? "Your name, please?"

"It's Sarah Faust. But you can just call me Sarah," she bowed her head slightly and curtsied.

"Alright Sarah, why don't you, do whatever it is you do to convince us that you're the girl we want. That you're the girl we need," Robin placed her hands on her lap. Her voice was calm and gentle, but her face was cold and hard.

"Oh, well, about that? I think Mr. Roronoa could supply you with answers," She said sweetly, but Ussop felt his stomach churning.

"Me?"

"I see, and what may that be, Zoro?" Robin prompted. Ussop gulped. He can feel the blood draining from his long nose like a thermometer with decreasing temperature.

"Well yes, Mr. Roronoa," Sarah sent her a beaming smile and lifted her bangs, revealing somewhat curly eyebrows. "We've met."

"It's you…"

"You know her, Zoro?" Robin raised an eyebrow, highly unamused by the whole ordeal.

"Yes, it's her. The girl I met at your party!" Zoro said excitedly, standing up from his seat. "The one I was looking for all this time."

"Um, Zoro-kun, I think we should leave, ah… Zoro-kun?" Ussop knew when he was being ignored. And he usually was, but he normally didn't mind. It only meant his jokes were too stupid to be put up with. But right now, he minded. Because Zoro was in a daze. Over this girl. This girl.

"Right, Zoro, would you kindly take our designer home?" Robin came to Ussop's rescue. "I was supposed to drop him off tonight, but Franky had just asked me to dinner, didn't you dear?"

"Huh?"

"I did?" Franky was confused.

"You told her you were going to take her to… to the Baratie," Ussop squeaked, elbowing Franky's ribs and shot him a panicked look they both know so well.

"Oh, right, right, sorry about that Robin, I was kinda out of it," Franky apologized. "We should hurry though, they'll be closing soon."

"Oh," Sarah tilted her head innocently. "I didn't know they're still open this late. I mean, I just ate there a few weeks ago, and I was so sure that the sign says they close at ten."

Ussop swore he saw her shot him an ugly smirk. He was so sure that for a moment, Sarah looked absolutely like a guy. "Ugly witch", he mumbled. But she kinda has a point. The Baratie does close at ten.

"Oh my, yes, it does close at ten, Ms. Faust," Robin smiled sweetly at her. Ussop shivered. "But when the head's chef a close acquaintance of yours, you have your advantages."

"I'd expect as much from the wonderful Ms. Nice Robin," Sarah's face fell a bit, but she quickly regained her composure and smiled.

"Now Zoro, if you will," Robin gestured to Ussop.

"Ah right, whatever. See you tomorrow?" Zoro looked at Sarah hopefully.

"Of course, Zoro," Sarah smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn't mind if I called you that would you?"

"Ah, no, not at all…"

Ussop had to drag a lovestruck Zoro out of the room. Snapping his fingers in the green haired man's face, "Oi! Oi! Zoro! Hey, snap out of it man! You were scary back there! It was so unlike you. I thought she had you under a spell or something. Zoro?"

"Huh? Oh. Hey yeah, so I'll take you home right?" Zoro said distractedly.

"No, _I'm_ taking you home," Ussop corrected. "To my place. We need to talk. She's—"

"Perfect…"

"Yeah… What? No! You see what I mean, man?" Ussop cried out worriedly as they reached the elevator. "This isn't you! This… Oh yeah by the way I was in your house the other day and I accidentally knocked Wado onto the floor and yeah, the sheath kinda cracked a bit so just let me just take this time to apologize while you're in a daze and unable to respond properly and—"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Zoro yelled, grabbing Ussop by the collar, hoisting him up in the air and slamming his back against the wall of the elevator.

"Heeeee! Z-Zoro! I w-was lying! Lying!" Ussop cried frantically, wriggling and squirming under Zoro's firm grip and glare. "It's just that I didn't know how to bring you back! I- I mean you were in a daze man! In a trance! Under a spell of some sort! You weren't you and I had to snap you out of it and—"

"It's none of your business," Zoro grunted and drops Ussop on the floor as the elevator doors opened. "You wouldn't understand."

"But Zoro, he's a guy!" Ussop cried as they reached the parking lot and walked towards his yellow BMW. "It's _you_ who don't understand!"

"She's not a— WHAT? Ussop! You're out of your mind! She's clearly a woman with those boobs and that kind of face and—"

"Trust me on this one Zoro," Ussop said with a serious face as he got into the driver's seat. "I'm a professional when it comes to lying and cosmetics. I know a fake when I see one."

* * *

"SANJI!" Chopper cried out, pushing through the throng of doctors and nurses and rushing to his friend's aid. "What happened to you? Did you get mugged or something? Luffy and Ace were worried sick! They even called Sabo and Kidd!"

"I'm fine Chopper. The walk back just took a bit longer," Sanji smiled weakly as he collapsed into his friend's arms. "Ran into a couple of thugs, that's all. Can you uh, maybe patch me up and lend me a couple of dry clothes?"

"Of course Sanji!" Chopper fidgeted over his friend. "Hey, a little help here? Law! Law can you help me a bit here? Sanji is—"

"Wow, what happened to you?" Law whistled, seeing Sanji's soaked and bruised body. "Thought you had some wicked kicks?"

"It was raining hard," Sanji shrugged as Law and Chopper led him to a large white room with the sign _'Tony-Trafalar'_. "I underestimated them. Thought they were just some random thugs trying to mug me. Guess I was wrong. Nice office."

"Thanks," Chopper and Law said simultaneously as they helped him sit on the bed. Sanji unbuttoned his shirt and threw the wet cloth on the floor as he kicked of his shoes and socks.

"What happened to your coat?" Chopper asked as he started tending to Sanji's wounds while Law brought him a towel and some change of clothes. "Did you forget to bring one?"

"Nah, left it in the cemetery," Sanji said nonchalantly, unbuckling his belt and shrugging off his pants. "Don't worry Chopper, it'd probably still be there tomorrow. Hey, a little privacy here Law?"

"Nice view, what can I do" Law commented and turned around. Chopper did the same, blushing slightly.

"So," Sanji put on a large shirt and sweatpants. "Shouldn't you call Ace and Luffy to tell them I'm fine now?"

"Oh right! I'll go call them right away!" Chopper said, and dashed off.

Sanji chuckled. "Couldn't he have used his phone to call them?"

"Kid does the strangest things. Have you seen how he hides?" Law laughs. "So, about those thugs. You wanna tell me more about that?"

"Right. I was supposed to ride a cab home when it started pouring but apparently no one wanted a drenched man in their car. So I tried calling Ace, but got directed to voicemail. Meaning he's either drinking with Marco and the gang or doing something I don't want to think about."

Law looked amused but said nothing on the subject. "Go on."

"So I thought of borrowing some clothes from either one of you, then to try calling Ace again. Or maybe hail a cab or something"

"Wait, sudden thought, why didn't you call Luffy?"

"He's supposedly busy with auditions. Didn't want to disturb the guy," Sanji shrugged. "Anyway, I was on the way to St. Merry's when a couple of guys blocked the way. Said they were gonna kidnap me or something. Bullshit. I fought them of course, but this Enel guy was really fast and—"

"Enel. Why does that name ring a bell?" Law mused. "Anyway Sanji, go on. I think your life is turning into one of those cheesy drama flicks on late night television."

"What? No thank you. My life is complicated enough," Sanji sighed, remembering Zoro. What the hell's happening with his life anyway? First the party, then Zoro and now this. "So anyway this Enel guy managed to land a couple of punches and kicks, hence the bruises."

"How'd you get the guy's name anyway? If they had the slightest drop of common sense within them, then they wouldn't have given out their names. Otherwise they'd be really easy to catch."

"Well there's this other guy, who's name I didn't quite catch. Something like Panda or Spandex or something, anyway, he was kinda stupid and cowardly and weak. Kept saying "Enel help me!" or "Enel beat the guy up!" A good kick in the head knocked him out cold though. The Enel guy was kinda tougher to beat, but he got knocked unconscious as well after a couple more blows. His punches and kicks sting though. They should still be out there where I left them." Sanji finished. They didn't look like the usual punks either. His life just keeps better and better.

Chopper came back with a batch of bandages. "Ah! Sanji! I wasn't done patching you up yet! Take your shirt off! And I have to inspect your legs and feet as well for any bruises of broken bones."

"Yeah Sanji, strip," Law smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Law," Sanji glared at Law. "And Chopper I'm pretty sure I'd feel it if I have bruises or broken bones. And I don't. I'm fine now. I've got a great doctor like you after all, Dr. Chopper."

"Calling me a great doctor doesn't make me happy at all you bastard!" Chopper squealed happily and started dancing around the room. "And that won't distract me from patching you up!"

Sanji groaned and Law laughed while Chopper proceeded to strip Sanji off his clothing, save the boxers and started a thorough check up. Patching up here and there, checking for broken bones here and there. Sanji swore Chopper is the most paranoid doctor he's ever seen. But he's also undoubtedly the best he's ever known as well. It's kinda cute when Chopper fidgets over every small injury he and Luffy and the others have, though it can be a bit annoying when he tries to forbid them from doing certain things while injured, like cooking that one time he broke his wrist. It was horrible. Not so horrible in the sense that Robin had cooked for him, but in the sense that he wasn't able to do that one thing he loved the most.

"So anyway, I've called Ace, and he's relieved to hear that you're fine. He and Sabo will be coming over shortly. Smoker's coming too. I've asked a couple of doctors and guards to check the area from here to the cemetery to see if they'd see a couple of men lying unconscious on the street or side walk," Chopper informed him when he finished the check up and bandaging. "At first they looked at me like I was crazy or something, but they did what I told them to do and came back carrying a couple of men. One had short cropped blonde hair and really long ear lobes, which I suspect are due to the heavy gold studs he wears and the other had weird purple hair and a mask which covers about half his face. When the doctors removed his mask they found scars on the areas covered by the mask and a crooked nose, which seems to have been broken a few years ago, but never properly corrected."

"So they were still there," Sanji smirked. "I knocked them out good huh. Did you bind them properly though? They might escape."

"Well, we bound them with leather belts to the bed," Chopper explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I wanted to treat them but the other doctors won't let me. Well, anyway, Smoker's coming to arrest them for assault and hopes to interrogate them as well as to why they attacked you."

"I'd like to be there during the interrogation," Law grinned madly. "Seems like fun. And who knows, maybe I could be of assistance in the event that they're stubborn and keep silent."

"Somehow, I pity those two," Sanji laughed and hopped off the bed as Law exited the room. "Well I'll just go wait for them in the lobby. Thanks for the clothes and stuff Chops."

"Chops?" Chopper tilted his head adorably and Sanji laughed.

"Nothing. See you later, Chopper. Oh and if you can drop by tomorrow, I'm having the weekend off so maybe you'd like some cotton candy?"

"OHHHHHHH!" Chopper squealed, his eyes shining. "Yes! I'll ask Law to take my shift, I'm sure he wouldn't mind since Kidd's gonna be here tomorrow for therapy and YES OH MY GAWD SANJI I LOVE YOU!"

"Don't mention it Chopper," Sanji grinned. "You can bring Ussop with you if you like, or a friend. Thanks for the treatment."

"You're welcome Sanji! Thanks also for—"

"SANJI!"

The blonde had about a second to comprehend what's happening before a couple of men tackled him to the floor.

"We were so worried man!" Ace bawled. "When I got home and Luffy was complaining about dinner, I knew something was wrong! What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you call?"

"SANJI! DINNER! MEAT!" Luffy cried, holding tightly on to Sanji's leg.

"Gah, stop it Ace, Luffy, you're crushing me!" Sanji tried to shove them off him, but to no avail.

"GUYS! BOTH OF YOU! GET OFF SANJI!" Chopper wailed, pulling on Ace's hair then Luffy's leg. "I just patched him up!"

Ace quickly got off Sanji and pulled Luffy off his leg. "Patched him up? Sanji, just what happened exactly? Chopper said something about you being in a fight with a couple of men, so we brought Smokey along."

"Why don't you go ask Law or something," Sanji groaned as Ace helped him up. "I'm tired."

"B-but Sanji! I'm starving!" Luffy teared up at the thought of going to bed hungry.

"I can whip you up a couple of dishes when we get back, but no seconds," Sanji shrugged, dusting his pants. He had a soft spot for hungry people, even though Luffy's always hungry.

"YAY MEAT!" Luffy cried happily, crushing Sanji with one of his bear hugs.

"Luffy! Stop!" Chopper wailed.

"Hey, me too! I want Sanji's awesome food too!" Ace chimed in.

"Guys, stop, you're killing me…" Sanji kicked them both off him. "Seriously, guys, I'm partly sort of injured here."

"But you're usually so cool with injuries," Luffy pointed out. "Remember that time you broke your wrist last year, but was still able to cook up that awesome feast for my birthday?"

"SANJI! You told me that Robin was the one who cooked all that food! I thought I told you not to use your hand!" Chopper was frantic. Sanji thought he looked adorable, but decided to keep that to himself. The kid may be seventeen but acted like a seven year old at times.

"I didn't," Sanji assured him. "I used my other hand. And Robin did help. A bit."

"Oh, well then that's okay then."

"Sanji let's gooo! I'm starving!" Luffy whined, pulling on Sanji's sleeve.

"You wouldn't mind a moment would you, Luffy?"

"Eh, ah Sabo! You wanna eat too?"

"I'd love that, thanks, but Sanji, Smoker needs to ask you a couple of questions first. It seems that those two men who attacked you were part of separate gangs. Enel's a part of Upper Yard."

"It's the name of that gang that uses taser and electrocuted about 20 people in that bank robbery a couple months ago. And apparently Enel's the head. I'm surprised he didn't try to electrify you."

"Smokey!" Ace walked up to a tall beefy guy with smokey white hair and a two cigars between his teeth and patted him a little to hard on the back.

"Gah, fuck you Portgas," Smoker growled. "Go hit on someone else, literally or not."

"Gladly," Ace replied smugly, earning him a swollen cheek. "Can we like, minus on the hitting part?"

"Ahh no fighting and smoking inside the hospital!" Chopper cried and rushed to tend to Ace's new swelling cheek. "What is wrong with you people!"

"Ah, right. Well fuck that. Portgas should be an exception. Plus there are no sick people here anyway, so it's alright to smoke, alright? So chill kid," Smoker shrugged and took a seat by the bed. "Just close the door and we'll be fine. So anyways, I'd like to know just what it is that happened, if they said anything of importance or anything like that. Details and shit. You know the drill."

"Well all he did was lay a couple of punches and kicks before I knocked him out, so no taser there. The guy was quick, I'll give him that, but two years of training my legs in that hell of a kingdom? The guy didn't stand a chance." Sanji shivered as he remembered his horrible experience with Ivankov and his people.. He was more concerned about the why, which he hopes he'd learn from this Smoker character. "All he kept saying was "Shut up Spandex or I'll shut you up myself" or something like that, while the other guy kept going on and on, shouting "Help me Enel" and "Get him you bastard" then he's squeak like a rat whenever that Enel guy'd yell at him.

"Right, about that other guy," Smoker started, trying to keep a straight face. "Spandam, not Spandex. The guy was once a Cipher Pol agent turned sour. He's weak and cowardly, so he makes up for it by using deceptive and cunning ways to climb up the hierarchy until he became the boss of CP9. Not much of a surprise though when he tried to frame Nico Robin and Cutty Flam." Sanji stared at him with wide eyes.

"Shocking for you huh," Smoker noted. "Well, you may know Cutty Flam as Nico's husband, Franky. They were accused of terrorism, due to Ms. Nico's knowledge in ancient text and Franky's supposedly having blueprints to an ancient top secret weapon. Classified information there so I can't talk anything about that, and you shouldn't either boy. None of you in this room are. So anyway, according to Spandam, Cutty Flam burned the blueprints. No evidence, no case. And the judges claimed Spandam's accusations as false, since Ms. Nico was a well known archeologist and has contributed much to world history."

"Right, I'm glad I gave that shitty bastard a good kick," Sanji muttered. "How dare he accuse a lady!"

"Long story short, Spandam became under probation and went on a rampage, sending the CP9, who were then still under his orders, on an assassination mission: to kill the judges of Enies Lobby. It was a good thing Luffy and that Zoro guy were there to hold them back until the higher ups appeared. The chief Garp was able to intercept and blah blah blah too many things to say. Point is, things were cleared up, Spandam escaped and that was the last we saw of him." Smoker finished. All eyes were on him and Luffy. "Until today that is."

"Nah I was just hungry and Smokey promised lots of meat for me and booze for Zoro if we'd help."

"Briber," Ace teased.

"Boo! Boo!" Chopper jeered and made a face.

"So… what does this have to do with anything?" Sanji asked.

"I dunno, thought maybe you'd want to know about their background."

"... You serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. What do you think I am, A clown? I'm a fucking officer. I don't mess around."

"Right."

"Not what the kind of explanation you were expecting, huh. I can tell."

"Well, I'd prefer to know why they attacked me."

"Well from your story, all I can say is Spandam's an idiot and that I pity Enel for being with a sorry shit like him. But don't worry, that friend of yours, Trafalgar was it? He volunteered to play good cop bad cop, in which he is both. Said something about successful interrogations require either pain or pleasure." Smoker shrugged. "Doesn't matter really, as long as we get more information about the two."

"Well fine, I'm going home first. Just give me a call or something when you find the necessary information or whatever Still have to cook for these two," Sanji gestured his thumb at the now salivating brothers at the mention of food.

"Three!" Sabo corrected with a lopsided grin. "I'm in since Sanji's cooking."

"These three," Sanji repeated. "See you tomorrow at lunch, Chopper?"

"Okay!" Chopper squeaked as the four of them left the room. Smoker stood and was about to leave as well when Chopper blocked him at the door. "I know you're an officer and all that, but hospital rules are rules!" He pointed to the trash bin and gave Smoker the sternest look he could muster, which isn't much.

Smoker raised an eyebrow, amused by the little doctor. He took both cigars and used the wall as a makeshift ash tray before dropping them in the bin. "There, happy?" He grunted.

"Yes thanks—"

"Wow Chopper was able to convince you to not smoke huh?"

"Trafalgar," Smoker frowned. "So how did it go?"

"Okay, so I was trying the whole flaying thing until they talked—"

"Law that's inhuman and unsanitary! No! No! NO!" Chopper cried. "I don't think they're deserving of that! It's an awful process you know!"

"Of course I do! Skinning only the epidermis, triggering the pain receptors enough to leave them howling and wailing in pain, but not deep enough to have them bleed to death, I think it's a wonderful technique." Law held up a small plastic bag examining its contents adoringly and threw it at Smoker. "Here, you can have this. If you have it investigated at some lab of some sort, you'd know who's it is and what it is. Though if you go see the two men now, I'm sure you'd have an idea on whose it is. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to answer your questions."

"LAW DID YOU ACTUALLY SKIN THEM?" Chopper screeched, taking the bag from a very confused and amused Smoker. After examining it for a second, he paled and dropped it on the floor. He felt his legs grow weak and shakily made his way towards the bed. "LAW! Wh-where's the rest of it? Did you administer anaesthesia?"

"What? It's not like the ugly mug needed it. And no Chopper, no anaesthesia. I need him to be somewhat traumatised by the pain so whenever he sees that, he'll freak and... Now that I think about it, maybe it isn't such a good idea... Oh well," Law shrugged nonchalantly. "And besides, he's gonna have his sorry ass in Impel Down! For all we know he could be sexually active in prison hence, I thought I'd be nice and give him a free _cut_. You know, to avoid certain diseases and stuff. I'm surprised he hasn't yet. Men his age are usually well, you know. Anyways, that's only a piece. After I left, the other doctors probably went and finished the job. With anaesthetics this time I'm sure. No one enjoys pain like I do. Besides Kidd I guess. He's in the other room making sure they don't try anything funny."

Smoker curiously picked the bag up from the floor and sent Law a disgusted look. "Trafalgar is this…"

"Hey, you gave me permission to do whatever to make him talk, so I did and well, he'd be ready to talk if and when you show him that. He'd cringe and maybe pass out or roll up in pain, but he'd definitely talk. There's still more from where that came from," Law winked suggestively. Smoker cringed. "Oh and don't worry, I don't _usually_ do this. I'm a surgeon after all. But there are special cases like these where my sadistic services are needed."

"You guys hired him... why?"

"Law is an exceptional surgeon for his age. Setting aside his occasional act of scaring the patients, he's pretty good with his hands. Um… that came out somewhat…" Chopper blushed. "I mean, he's really good on the operating table. All his patients come out somewhat shaken, but very much alive. There's been zero deaths in the Merry since. Well, setting aside those who die naturally or of incurable diseases…" Chopper's voice trailed off. "But we'll find a cure for those one day and—"

"Yeah I got your point, Chopper. Still, Trafalgar, you are one sick bastard." Smoker shook his head as he headed out.

"Thank you for that very wonderful compliment, officer," Law smirked. "Have a good night, Officer Smoker."

Smoker waved with the hand holding the small plastic bag containing a small piece of _skin_.

* * *

**A/N:**

There's a reason why Enel's so weak. This is because I paired the Enel of Skypiea arc, with the Sanji of two years later. Meaning the Sanji now can use both Busoshoku(Armament) Haki and Kenbunshoku(Observation) Haki. Sorry if it's a bit confusing. I just paired the Enel of two years ago with the Sanji of two years later in a fight. So well, Sanji would be the obvious and clear winner. Right? Right?

**And that's that for now... ;) Yes, skin. From somewhere...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the late update! This one's kinda short but hope you enjoy anyways~ ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He was supposed to be busy cooking a midnight feast for Luffy, Ace and Sabo. He was supposed to be concentrating on the meal he's making. Meat for all three of them. Easy peasy. Except, the memory of Zoro's hold on his wrist was distracting him. He just about got the last of the meat from the oven when his phone started singing _"Call Me Maybe"_.

"Hey I just met you," Ace sung along, grinning as he entered the kitchen dancing.

"And this is crazy…" Sabo added. Sanji raised his brow at the dancing brothers, trying his best to look unamused. He set the plate the of meat on the edge of their large and very much full dining table.

"But I'm hungry! Sanji, MEAT!" Luffy shouted, pushing his way to the table.

"Whoever changed my ringtone better eat a lot because he sure as hell WON'T get any breakfast tomorrow," Sanji threatened and both Ace and Sabo stopped singing.

"It was his idea!" they both said simultaneously, pointing in each other's direction. "Geh." Seeing Luffy happily munching on the food, they both pointed at his direction.

"It was Luffy's idea!"

"What?"

Sanji ignored the both of them went out of the kitchen and answered his phone. "Yo, Ussop, need something? I'm kinda busy trying to find out who I'm going to serve vegetarian food for the whole day tomorrow. Can it wait?"

_"Um, I think you may want to hear this Sanji. I'm kinda at Zoro's right now trying to talk sense to him except well, I'm kinda failing at that."_

"I don't see that as much of a problem just, kick some sense into him or something," Sanji shrugged and wondered why he did. It's not like Ussop can see him shrug anyway. Why the heck do people shrug on the phone?!

_"No, no, Sanji,"_ Ussop whispered harshly. _"You don't understand the emergency. Okay so I moved to my car for privacy reasons but we know who Zoro's so obsessed with now!"_

Sanji felt the strength leave his fingers. "Y-you did? That's good, I think?"

_"I dunno,"_ Ussop sounded troubled._ "Because well, it's kinda no secret to me and Robin and probably Luffy as well, I mean, you know him… Anyways, we know you like, like Zoro, so you're probably not gonna take it so well and well I asked and Robin was there and like—"_

Oh so they found a 'her'. He felt his heart fall. _"Spit it out long nose. I don't have all night."_

_"Okay so like, Zoro says he's looking for that girl from Robin's ball in the blue dress with long curly locks and blue eyes,"_ Ussop paused for a bit, hesitating to say the next few lines. _"And… well… a couple of curly eyebrows…"_

"Your point?"

_"Dammit Sanji, it's YOU! He was looking for YOU! AND YOU KNEW! BUT NEVER TOLD US! DAMMIT SANJI WE COULD HAVE SOLVED THIS SOONER!"_ Ussop yelled on the phone, and Sanji wondered what had happened to being discreet. _"But NOOO! And then this Sarah person comes marching in with the exact same hair and eyes and eyebrows as you and BAM! Zoro thinks she's you! But she's a he and Zoro won't believe me! He said I'm a liar. I mean, I know I am, but I'd never lie about something like that! And, and—"_

Sanji's face scrunched up in a scowl. Maybe he _did_ have a sister. Or cousin or some far away relative or something. After all, curly eyebrows were genetic, weren't they? _"Calm down Ussop. What's the big deal anyway?"_

_"The big deal is, he was looking for YOU. He likes YOU. And in my opinion, is practically OBSESSED with you. And here comes this guy-chick, waltzing in like it's nothing and saying that SHE was in Robin's ball and that SHE was the one who danced with Zoro! Except, she didn't exactly say that she danced with him, just… She said "We met," and I'm like, "Oh no you didn't!" And Robin looked like she doesn't know her at all! And Robin only, ONLY invited people she knew to that event! Sanji don't you get it? We—"_

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, Ussop, you're more in a panic than I am," Sanji sighed. So know there's a third party in his already twisted love story, if you can even call it one. "Anyway Ussop, you go deal with it, I'm literally too tired for that shit right now and the oven just went '_ding'_. So I gotta get back to cooking stuff for Luffy and his brothers."

_"But Sanji, I'm sure they'll understand the situation we're in right now!" _Ussop tried arguing._ "I mean, don't you see? Prince Charming dances with Cinderella at the ball. Cinderella runs away and leaves curly brow! Then all of a sudden we get a Little Mermaid twist where Ursula dresses up all pretty and entices Prince Eric with Ariel's voice and—"_

"Ussop, you watch those?"

_"Only for design research purposes!"_

"We have the internet for that. Google it or something."

_"Sh-Shut up! We're straying from the point here!"_

"I'm just saying. You sound like you're guilty of making excuses."

_"Sanji! The point is, we need to convince Zoro that you're the true Cinderella and that that Sarah person's a fake!"_

"Yeah, good luck with that, fairy tale boy," Sanji cursed inwardly for saying that. It's one of the things he wished he didn't learn from that damn Ivankov. Calling him candy-boy and whatnot and now he… Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted. "Point is, Ussop, I'm cooking. Don't disturb. You're on your own for now. I'm not butting in okay. It's not my problem if Zoro—"

_"But Sanji it is! Why can't you see? You belong with me— I mean him!"_ Ussop sang to the tune of Swift's "You Belong With Me". _"And I have the most brilliant plan!"_

"No. As if Ace and Sabo's "Call Me Maybe" chorus-dance performance in the kitchen wasn't bad enough," Sanji groaned. "Changing my ringtone to that song of all things… I'll make sure to make one or two of those bastards pay."

_"Wait, they did what?"_ Ussop laughed._ "Well anyway, regarding my brilliant plan, it's really simple. You just have to cross-dress again."_

"No," Sanji said. No way. Not again. First time was a disaster. Never again.

_"But Sanji I—"_

"No, Ussop," Sanji said with finality. "No."

With that he hung up on the protesting designer and went back to the kitchen where he saw Luffy and his brothers already eating. After that mentally and emotionally tiresome conversation on the phone with Ussop and seeing the mess the kitchen is in right now made him want to just go lie down on his bed. Rolling his eyes, he kicked a chair from below, sending it flying up to the level of his chest before twisting and sending it towards an unsuspected Ace, hitting him square in the head with an _"omph"_. "Serves you right, shitty bastard. No meat for you tomorrow and that's all the food the three of you are getting tonight. Now clean up or I'm retiring as your chef."

He left the room with Luffy wailing and Sabo forcing Ace to apologize and clean up after the midnight-feast-snack thing. Sanji kicked his shoes off and dove face first into his bed. If this was what it's like to be in love then he'd be better off chasing the ladies. Loving the ladies is one thing, but loving a person, truly, deeply, and knowing that that person loves someone else…

Sanji buried his head in his favourite soft navy blue pillow. That's just so messed up. Turning over to his back, he glared at the ceiling and thought about the one thing he had that he could look forward to: Lunch with Chopper tomorrow.

* * *

Zoro almost fell out of his couch when Ussop showed up wearing nothing but his boxers. His Naruto boxers.

"Ussop I so do not need this right now," Zoro groaned. So many things had happened today. From the best dinner to he's ever had to the most confusing confrontation in his life and now this.

"No, no, I'm dressed up like this for a reason, and it's not the one you're thinking of!" Ussop yelled. His cheeks now reddening. "I- I want you to see how serious I am!"

"So you're really serious this time."

"Yes I'm really serious."

"Serious enough to show up in nothing but Naruto boxers."

"Yes. In nothing but Naruto boxers—no I meant that I want you to realize that no, I'm not lying to you about this and that I would strip in another man's home even though I'm not into men! So please believe me when I say that Sarah's not who you think she- he is!"

"Not this again Ussop. You don't understand anything. You have no idea how long I've been looking for this girl and now you're trying to lie and tell me she's a guy?"

"No, Zoro, I'm a liar I know, and a pretty good one too, but there are things I'd never lie about and this is one of them," Ussop tried arguing. "I know you think I don't understand anything, I mean you just said it out loud. But Zoro I do understand more than you think I do and less than I wish I did. That aside, I know someone who's been desperately trying to be noticed by you right now and—Eeep! shouldn't have said that." Ussop covered his mouth immediately. If Sanji found out that he was the one who ratted his secret out then there'd be no more free gourmet food for him. That and a one way trip to St. Merry's.

"Shouldn't have said what, Ussop?" Zoro wanted to hit something right now. And Ussop seemed like a very wonderful target. "Is there something you know that you're not telling me? Because if there is you have five seconds to explain before I draw Wado out and cut you up."

"Y-You wouldn't!" Ussop squeaked, not knowing which one of the two is scarier anymore. "I- I'm not supposed to say anything unless he says it's okay to say anything because if I do then I'm good as dead!"

"He? Just who is 'he' that you're so scared of him?"

"I… No! Don't stray from the point! Just trust me on this one okay, Zoro?" Ussop begged, dropping on his knees. "That girl-guy, Sarah Faust is lying! And I know that because I'm a professional liar remember? So you HAVE to trust my nose on this! We all want you to be happy Zoro! And I swear on our friendship that your happiness does not lie with that woman-man!"

"Ussop, calm down, dammit," Zoro sighed and fell back on the couch. "Okay so you're desperate to prove that I'm wrong about Sarah. And I want to know more about this _thing_ you're not telling me. So let's make a deal. If I promise to protect you from this… 'man' would you please tell me the story from the start? Besides, it's not like he'd know. I mean, it's not as if I'd rat you out."

"T-true but Zoro, this guy's crazy strong." Ussop gave Zoro a somewhat doubtful look. "Besides, I can take a beating, not that I want one, mind you, but this guy won't kill me… At least, I hope he won't. I mean we're friends and stuff! And... I'll take you're offer. I'll tell you everything if you PROMISE me you'll believe me about that Sarah person."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good," Ussop cleared his throat dramatically and sat up properly on the floor like soldier reporting to his king. "It all started on the night of Robin's masquerade. No, actually it started way way way before that, but I believe it was at Robin's party where you first met?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure there was no Sarah Faust in the guest list, and even if you say someone could have slipped in unnoticed," Ussop dug into his bag and pulled out his sketchpad. Flipping a few pages, he stopped and handed Zoro the sketchpad. "Here."

Zoro's eyes widened as he took the sketchpad. "This is…"

"That's the dress I designed. There's only one in the world, seeing as I never really did released it out in public." Ussop explained, continuing as he watched Zoro's eyes gaze at his design with an expression of fondness. "That's Robin's dress. And before you even ask if it was Robin you danced with, no it wasn't. You saw her in that black slit gown didn't you? Anyway, that's form Robin's wardrobe and Robin's wardrobe ONLY. And she doesn't lend her things to just anyone. You should know. And Robin _obviously_ didn't know Sarah from the way she had acted towards her during the audition, if you were paying attention."

"Hey! I was—"

"Being an idiot," Ussop finished for him. "Anyway, before I continue, I'd like to point out another flaw. I'm the great makeup artist Ussop and I can identify a fake eyebrow anywhere."

"A fake eyebrow?"

"Sarah's curly eyebrow? Fake. Tattooed, if I'm not mistaken, and horribly done if I do say so myself."

"And you know this how?" Zoro asked.

"You've met Sanji right? Now that's a guy with a naturally curly eyebrow. You know how you'd know if it's natural or not? Well, natural eyebrows are made up of HAIR. Her-his eyebrows are nothing but ink. Permanent ink maybe, but still just ink. If you had looked instead of ogled at her, then maybe you'd notice the difference." Ussop scoffed, looking pretty pleased with himself. Zoro said nothing but looked somewhat amused. Taking that as a good sign to go on, he continued his speech. "Going back, I was the one who prettified the erm… girl you met that night. I know uh… her. And I have no idea who this Sarah person is so she sure as heck **isn't **your Cinderella!"

"So all this time you knew who she was but didn't tell me?" Zoro said calmly. Ussop swallowed hard. A calm Zoro always comes before the raging, slashing Zoro.

"N-Not until you said that she had a curly eyebrow. Because I only know one… uh two people with curly eyebrows. A-and yeah that! Ahaha… hahaha…"

"Ussop…"

"Really Zoro, that's all I can tell you or Ro-someone might get mad at me!"

"Robin knows?!"

"Of course she does! It's her party! I mean NO NO NO ZOROOOOOoo!" Ussop whined pitifully, hating the fact that he was spilling the beans he isn't supposed to spill. "I- I have to go it's pretty late huh…"

"Stay over. There are still some things I need to ask you." Zoro said menacingly, throwing one of the couch pillows at Ussop. "And that's not a question either so don't you give me some lame ass excuse."

*SNORE*

"WAKE UP YOU!" Zoro yelled, kicking Ussop awake.

"GAH! Dammit Zoro you kick as hard as Sanji!" He said teary eyed. "No actually, Sanji kicks harder than you do but that doesn't matter, it still hurts a lot and will probably bruised and Chopper would—"

_"Going back to the corner where I saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna mo—" *click*_

"The Man Who Can't be Moved? Really? You listen to songs like that? Waiting for someone, I see... Ufufufufufu-" Ussop said with a smirk only to have it erased by another pillow to the face.

"Shut it long nose. Hey Chopper, what's up? Eh? Tomorrow I'm kinda… Really? You got the shift off? Cool. Yeah, Law's a cool guy. Oh. Oh okay, sure then. I'll pick you up at eleven then? Ten? Isn't that too early? What. No I don't get lost you— Fine fine. Ten it is then." *click*

"I just can't argue with the kid."

"What was that about?" Ussop asked. "You going somewhere tomorrow? What about the auditions?"

"Chopper and Law switched shifts so he'll be able to have lunch outside of St. Merry's. He asked me to go with him. Said the food's gonna be great and that there'll be booze."

"EEEHHH? How come he asked you and not me?! We're supposed to be BFFS!" Ussop wailed.

"You got the audition to attend to. Gotta finish all the how many women-slash-men left you know."

"HIiiiiiiiii!" Ussop shrieked. "B-but I wanted to have lunch with Chopper tomorrow…"

"Well tough luck Mr. World Famous Fashion Designer-slash-Make up artist. Anyway I'm getting some sleep. I wouldn't want to be late for this one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's probably not a wise idea to cook rice with beer instead of water and serve it to a seventeen year old prodigy doctor but the alcohol's gonna evaporate while it cooks anyway, so it wouldn't matter much. Sanji took the steaming rice from the rice cooker and placed them in a large bowl, which he places on the center of the table beside the pot roast and steaks.

Sanji hummed to himself as he cooked, a habit he picked up from the old man, not that Zeff'd ever admit to anyone he hummed while he cooked. He wondered who Chopper would bring over. If it were Luffy or Ace, then he'd just have to let them wait in the living room while he prepares more food. If it's Law then, well, that's impossible since Law's taking Chopper's shift. Ussop's probably slaving away with Robin and the others back in the office, finishing off the remaining people who wanted to audition for the part. Which left Zoro. He wasn't hoping, but there was a slight possibility that the man might be coming with Chopper for lunch.

Which was why he chose to prepare booze-rice. Luffy had told him that the moss head was crazy about booze the way Luffy was crazy for meat, which gave him an idea on what to feed the guy. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all. Though that probably only applies to Luffy and Ace.

If Zoro were to walk through that door though, what would he do? Sanji smiled to himself, entertaining the thought. Zoro walking in with Chopper and taking a seat. Sanji would feel the other man's eyes on his back but would pretend not to notice while Chopper magically needs to use the bathroom for an hour giving them plenty of time to— The door bell rings, pulling him from his thoughts. Sanji sighs, just when he was getting to the good part…

"Sanji? It's me! I brought a guest too if you don't mind!" Came Chopper's muffled voice.

"Sure the door's open. Just let yourself in," Sanji yelled, grabbing the pan and flipped the shimmering meat. "And unless you brought Luffy, Ace or Sabo with you, I wouldn't mind. Besides, I told you that you could bring a guest anyways."

"Yo curly brows." Sanji almost dropped the pan._ Well, shit._

"What are you doing here?" Sanji turned, a bit shocked, to face the person of his dreams and fantasies, which also happened to be the very person he was trying to avoid.

"Chopper invited me."

"Right. I was expecting Ussop or Luffy though."

"They were busy."

"Oh." _Great. Life hates me. _"Go sit or something. Make yourself at home I guess."

"So… Are you really Luffy and Ace's cook?" He asked suddenly.

"And Sabo's and Robin's too. And all the customers at the Baratie's too. I'm basically everyone's cook. So I guess yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing," Zoro muttered, and sat down beside Chopper who immediately stood from his seat.

"No it's not! You love Sanji's food right? So you're jealous of Luffy and Ace!" Chopper spouted naively. Zoro blushed and Sanji refused to face them. "Right?"

"Those… aren't exactly the kinds of things your blurt out Chopper," Sanji said weakly, covering up with a cough. He placed the meat on a platter and handed it to Chopper. "But I feel flattered. I think. Anyways, I'm going to the balcony for a smoke so… holler if you need anything… or something like that.

"Eh?" Chopper tilted his head, perplexed at his friend's behavior. Zoro wanted to strangle the kid, but couldn't find the heart to. How can you strangle him when he's looking like… that? Big, innocent eyes looking questioningly at you as if he didn't even realize the awkwardness of the situation he just placed them in. If it were Ussop or any other person he'd punch them without a second thought. But adorable, naive, innocent little Chopper?

"Forget about that Chopper," Zoro mumbled, grabbing a large serving of the weird brown rice with the disgusting looking peas and another huge serving of meat. "C'mon let's eat."

"BLEH," Chopper quickly grabbed a glass of juice and washed the horrible flavor off his tongue, as Sanji quickly walks back in with an unlit cigarette in one hand. "Hey Sanji… This tastes weird…"

"Sorry Chops," Sanji smiled goofily, making Zoro's heart skip a beat. "I didn't think you'd notice it."

"It's *cough* alright, Sanji," the little doctor choked on the second spoonful and Sanji just couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"Hey, I'll make you fried rice from last night's leftover rice, is that okay?"

"Thanks I'd like that."

Zoro looked at his spoon, not knowing whether or not he'd want to taste it anymore after seeing Chopper's reaction. But he ate it anyway, seeing as it'd be a waste not to eat his favourite food. Even if it's a different color from what he's used to. Chewing a bit and trying to figure out what made Chopper go "bleh", his eyes suddenly went wide as he took another, this time bigger, bite. "Bish ish sho ghood!"

"Of course you'd like that Zoro," Chopper said. "It has beer after all. Geh."

Sanji wanted to just run away, but a good host has to be present until the guests leave. His mouth felt dry and all he was able to do was whisper a hoarse "thanks" as he hid his growing blush while rummaging through the refrigerator for some old white rice. He emptied the container on the pan he just used to cook the sea king meat and turned the stove back on.

"Hey, Sanji, where'd you get the idea to make something like that?" Chopper asked.

"Mmm? Well it's not exactly an original recipe. Way back then when me and the old man were bored out of our wits during our stay in Japan and decided to turn on the TV. Then this weird show pops out where five guys try experimenting with different kinds of ways to cook rice and what ingredients they could cook it with.

The first one used beer instead of water and cooked edamame beans with it. It looked okay and even got a score of 8 out of ten stars so it must be okay. We tried it and it tasted pretty good so we often had that," Sanji got an egg from the fridge and cracked it open on the cooking rice. He glanced back and saw Zoro busy eating his cooking as Luffy would. Sanji felt his lips involuntary curl up into a smile.

"And?" Chopper's eyes sparkled with excitement. "What did the other four cook?"

"You're suddenly interested in cooking, huh?" Sanji chuckled. "Well, one of them actually placed a whole strawberry shortcake inside the rice cooker to cook along with the rice."

"EEEHHH?" Chopper screeched happily and Zoro almost spat out his food. "Strawberry shortcake rice? Can you make that Sanji?"

"Hell no! It looked fucking horrible! You do not want to eat that!" Sanji cringed at the horrible memory, brown soggy strawberries that looked worse than those mysterious brown things inside a public toilet bowl. "I think even moss head here disagrees." He pointed his spatula at Zoro who was coughing and beating his chest.

_Moss Head?_

"Ehh…" Chopper pouted as Sanji handed him a steaming plate of fried rice. "Ah, thanks, Sanji!"

"So how long's your break?"

"Law promised that I can stay out for as long as I want. But I wouldn't want to bother him much so I told him I'll be back after lunch," Chopper chirped happily as he gobbled down his food.

"Law's a really nice guy huh."

"Yeah, he is!" Chopper held out his plate. "Seconds please!"

Zoro just about finished his third serving of rice and meat and was drinking from a bottle of booze he had brought a long with him when Chopper pushed his chair back and let out a long sigh of satisfaction. "That was really good Sanji!

"You're welcome," he smiled at the kid.

"Well, I'll be off now okay?"

"Take care, Chopper," Sanji smiled gently at the little doctor and handed him a little lunch box. "Here's dessert. I made it extra sweet for you."

"Ah! Thanks so much Sanji!" Chopper bowed slightly as he gratefully took the container from Sanji. He eyed Zoro who was busy eating what's left of the beer-rice and bolted towards the door. "Zoro, I can hail a cab from here! Okay, bye!

"Eh? What—" Before Zoro could react, Chopper was already running out of the

"Wow, you really finished all this?" Sanji suppressed a smile as he held up the large bowl that was once full of beer-rice. "You eat like Luffy."

"Not always… It's just that… I like rice… and beer. So," Zoro scratched his head awkwardly, not knowing where the conversation was going. Flattering people was never his thing. "Um… Thanks, it's really… good."

Sanji blushed for the nth time that hour. "Y-yeah, sure no problem."

"What's it like?" he asked suddenly

"What?"

"Cooking. What's it like to cook?" he clarified

Sanji looked at Zoro, wondering why the man would even ask such a thing. "It's relaxing I suppose…"

"So cooking for Luffy and Ace is relaxing?" Zoro looked incredulous

Sanji snorted. "Not as much, but seeing their satisfied faces when they eat my food. It really feels good here." He gestures to his heart.

"Oh…" There was a brief awkward silence. Sanji scratched his head. "So uh… Do you like modelling?" he asked, trying to fill the silence before it became too awkward

"Pfft. No." Zoro scoffed

"Oh? Well you never did look like the super model type. You look more like the type of person who'd wave a stick around and hit people at random."

Zoro almost sprayed his drink across the table and struggled to force it down his throat. "I used to. Just not at random."

"What." Sanji had probably misunderstood him. There was no way that the idiot moss head actually—

"No joke. And I used a sword. Not a stick." Zoro said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Who uses a sword in this day and age?!" Sanji practically screamed.

"Um, I do?" Zoro smirked. "I just said that. What are you, deaf? Or are you just too much of an idiot to comprehend what I just said?" He smiled teasingly.

Sanji rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling. "Or maybe you're just too much of an idiot to understand what a rhetorical question is."

"A what?"

"See what I mean?" Sanji laughed, pulling out a stick of cigarette from his pocket while Zoro stood from his seat to get water from the counter behind the cook.

"Shut up," he pouted and poured himself a glass, wishing he had more booze.

"Y'know, if you wanted more booze, you could have just asked," Sanji said, reading his mind. The blonde turned to grab the booze he stored in the fridge only to find himself inches away from Zoro's mouth. Their noses slightly touching.

Surprised and very, very embarrassed at the awkward situation they are in, Sanji jumped back clumsily and lost his footing. His quick reflexes kicking in, his hand shot out to grab something, anything to balance himself, but he promptly found himself in an even more awkward position than he was previously in.

"You okay?" Zoro asked him, his one arm wrapped around Sanji's slim waist while the other hand was holding the hand Sanji had previously reached out in hopes to grab something to prevent his fall.

"I… yeah, I'm fine. You uh… can let go now," Sanji pulled away, but Zoro doesn't seem to have any intention of letting go just yet. "I um… Have to go smoke this outside," he mumbled awkwardly, waving the small white stick back and forth.

Zoro let go reluctantly as Sanji took a step back. He got to the balcony and lit up cigarette, inhaling the familiar poison that calms his nerves in a way nothing else can. He blew out a few puffs of smoke when he felt that same rough but gentle hand grab his wrist. Again.

"Hey, wait um…" Zoro didn't know where to start so he chose to get straight to the point. "You… You called me 'moss head' a while ago…"

"Yeah, so?" Sanji wanted to just kick him away. His heart was hammering against his ribcage. He tried tugging his wrist free but either Zoro had an iron grip on him or he was too weak from the sudden wave of emotions to pull it free.

"Sanji… you…" Zoro tugged his wrist so Sanji'd turn and face him. He gazed into his face, taking it all in. His beautiful blue eyes, his strangely charming eyebrows.

_"You're not supposed to tell me who you are you idiot _**_moss head_**_," the blonde rolled her eyes, crossing his arms. Zoro grinned at the nickname. Normally he'd be ticked, but there's just something in the way the blonde said it that made it seem almost endearing._

It was almost as though that night was replaying, except right now there was no party, right now there were no masks. Just him and… Sanji. If he didn't have a sister then…

"Sanji, you're…"

The banging of the door snapped them out of their little _moment. _"OI CURLY BROWS COOK! YOU HOME? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU," Boomed an impatient voice.

Zoro immediately released the blonde's wrist while Sanji hurried off to answered the door. "What was I doing…" he whispered softly to himself.

"Oi Roronoa, what're you doing here?" came a gruff voice

"What are _you_ doing here, Smoker?" Zoro retorted, wondering what the grey haired officer was doing, barging into the cook's home.

"Nothin, just gotta talk to ol' blondie here about something," He shrugged lighting his cigars and puffing a few whips of smoke.

"Oi, don't smoke in the kitchen," Sanji kicked Smoker's leg irritably. "So you two know each other?" he questioned

"Ow, that'd probably bruise. Well whatever. Yeah, Roronoa's a former officer before he came a sissy model. 'Nyways, that Trafalgar got us some pretty useful information 'bout why you were attacked that night and—"

"You were attacked?" Zoro gave Sanji a worried, choosing to ignore Smoker's comment _for now_.

"No big deal."

"Yes it is! Were you hurt?"

"When did you become such a softie, Roronoa?" Smoker looked at both of them, amused.

"I'm fine," Sanji answered, not sure whether to feel embarrassed, humiliated, or happy. "I kicked their asses pretty good."

"That you did. So much so that Enel bit his own tongue off and—"

"You fought Enel by kicking him?" Zoro was shocked. The stupid curly brow was insane!

"DAMMIT RORONOA LET ME FINISH!" Smoker was fuming due to Zoro's constant interruptions. Sanji couldn't help help but laugh. "Yes, he fought Enel with his legs, happy now? Anyways, so Enel bit his own tongue off so we can't exactly get anything from him, but Trafalgar was able to persuade Spandam to talk. And from what we got, this man who calls himself "Prince" hired them to capture you alive."

"So?" Sanji asked casually, fiddling a bit with an unlit cigarette.

"Well, this Prince person seems to know a lot about you. And I'll bet both of you know this guy too."

"I do?" They said at the same time. Sanji had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know a lot of people, and sure he pissed of a number of guys in the past, but he'd doubt anyone of them would come back to take revenge on him or anything. Those things only happen in the movies. Right? He stole a glance at Zoro and saw the man tensing. Was Zoro the one at fault then? He did go whacking people with a stick—er—sword in the past, or so he said.

Smoker looked like he wanted to just beat the shit out of someone as he spoke. "Look, the guy we're dealing with right now's a real nutcase. Curly brows here knows him as Cavendish. You know that rose-eating blonde guy. From what we gathered, he wanted to take his revenge on you for stealing his life-long dream from him."

Sanji didn't know how to react, he just stared at Smoker like an idiot. What life-long dream? For all he knew, Cavendish only wanted to be the most popular guy on the planet. Sanji was barely known for anything but his cooking, and even so, Zoro was more well known that him, popularity wise both locally and abroad. Oh.

"Then shouldn't he be going after Luffy?" Zoro asked, breaking the ice. "I might be on covers and spreadsheets, but we all know who's the king here."

"Yeah well, here's the thing," Smoker sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke. "Curly-brows here, well apparently he blames you for contributing to Luffy's popularity. And Roronoa here, well you ARE the most-wanted bachelor right now, aren't you? Except, I'm not really sure on why he's after you. But curly here, well, looks like you two went way back. Embarrassed him in a bar fight a few years back, kid never lived it down, or so we were told."

"He was drunk," Sanji protested, remembering the moment perfectly. Cavendish slurring unintelligible words while drunkenly swinging his sword and hitting random things. All Sanji did was knock him unconscious with one swift motion of his leg. How was he supposed to know this would be the root of the man's revenge?

"Yeah, well apparently he remembers the day pretty well," Smoker shrugged. "Oh and Roronoa, you know that Sarah Faust that auditioned?"

"What about her?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, long nose told me you were head over heels," Smoker snickered. "That was Cavendish."

"WHAT."

"Well, according to that morbid lady, she, rather, he was saying something about attending her party, which, according to her, was false information, seeing as she handpicked her visitors, making sure that the people in the party were all close friends or acquaintances. No strangers. So where does Sarah come in? Well, your old man noticed a someone was watching you while you were off dancing with some princess."

"Wait, what?" Zoro didn't think his face could be any redder than it is now, but he tried not to be fazed by it. "You're telling me, I was being watched and I didn't notice?"

"Mihawk was saying something along the lines of, 'Damn brat's too starry-eyed to even notice such an obvious presence'," Smoker snorted. "Both of you were, apparently."

_Both…_

Zoro's looked at Sanji, who was staring at Smoker with a how-the-fuck-did-you-know expression on his face. "Smoker you—"

"It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" Smoker shrugged, not feeling the heavy tension hanging in the air. "I mean, you're the only person that Robin knows with a curly eyebrow. What, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?"

Sanji couldn't take any more of this… humiliation. He backed a few steps and broke into a full sprint. He shot out of his (and Ace's and Luffy's) house like a bullet and ran towards nowhere. Anywhere will do. As long as it got him far away from Zoro. He ran past buildings which seem like a blur to him. He isn't really thinking about where he's headed to or where he wants to go. At the moment, all his brain could process was _shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. _His legs gave way and he toppled face first on the soft grass. Sanji sighed and rolled on to his back. The cemetery huh. So Zoro knows now, thank's to that idiot Smoker, he's even more of an idiot than Luffy is. What now?

"So you had a fall out with your boyfriend or what?" Smoker asked insensitively.

"He's not—" Zoro clenched his fists as a blush creeped up his face, a thousand emotions rushing through his head right now. Sanji was her all along. So does that mean the idiot cook liked to cross-dress? He surely doesn't seem the type. Then again…

"Yeah, yeah, save the drama kid. I know one when I see one."

"Says the single old man."

"Who says I'm single?" Smoker looks at him like he was stupid.

"You are. Aren't you? Holy shit, you were fucking Tashigi? Gah! I don't have time for this!" Zoro shook out of his momentary stupor and ran out of the door to who-knows-where.

Smoker watched as the man ran out of the door and scratched his head. "Really, Roronoa? Five years as a detective and this is all you can come up with? Then again, you were always assigned with the all the dirty work, never investigation," he said to no one as he closed the door and made himself at home, kicking his boots off and settling on the couch and smirked as he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Thought Portgas would have pretty much broadcasted it to everyone by now who was fucking him every night."

* * *

_A/N: This took forever yes, and I'm sorry! But it's here now! I had to make some changes here and there, since the plot became to feel forced. Then there was also college to worry about… OTL I was this close to failing. But I passed my midterms so back to writing fics! Over 8,000 views, 94 follows and 45 favorites! (Okay I'm just really happy with the numbers! It may be small compared to others, but it makes me really happy! Thank you everyone for sticking with me even if I update horribly slow!) And thank you for bearing with me until now! (It's not the end yet! But we're close!)_

_Oh and a very big thank you to __**CaelumXIV**__ for beta-ing this chapter!_


End file.
